His Last Hope
by LuFabbro
Summary: It's been 10 years after the war. Scorpius, suddenly gets sick and no one can figure out what's wrong with him. Draco has to turn to his old enemy to save his son and soon Hermione becomes more than a doctor. She becomes his last hope.
1. News

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :) _

**Chapter 1: News**

"Stefanie, is there anybody else on the waiting room?" Hermione asked one of the nurses.

"No, Dr. Granger. You can go home. You need to rest, ok? Life is not only about work," Stefanie said.

"I know, that's why I'm going home now," Hermione replied smiling to her friend.

"By the way, Dr. Collins asked you to pass by his office before you go," the 25 year-old nurse said grinning.

"Do you know what he wants?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I would do anything he asks me. He's so hot. I still can't believe you turned down his invite to dinner three months ago. What's wrong with you?" Stefanie mocked.

"There is nothing wrong with me. If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?" Hermione replied laughing.

"Because I can't act like a slut. One day, he just won't be able to resist my charm," Hermione laughed again. "Will you please tell me what he wanted with you?"

"Sure," Hermione replied and left to her boss office.

Before she could get to his door, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny walking towards the exit of the hospital.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted walking towards them "Harry!"

They turned to Hermione and they both smiled. It had been 10 years since the war. Ginny had married Harry and they both were working as aurors. Ron was working with them too. Hermione had followed another path. She had become a medwitch and as it was already expected, she was one of the best medwitches of the Wizarding World. Hermione was working at a private hospital and it was her name that attracted so many patients there.

"Hermione!" Ginny said hugging her. "It had been ages since we had seen you."

"You saw me last week, Ginny. Don't be such a drama queen," Hermione replied hugging Harry. "So, how's everything?"

"Everything is fine. You seem tired, Hermione. Have you spent the night in the hospital again?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I have some unstable patients. I had to stay to watch them. But I'm almost leaving. I have the afternoon free today," Hermione replied.

"At least you're going home now. You work too much, Hermione. Mum asked about you. She wants you at the Burrow on Sunday for lunch. Every member of the Weasley family must be there and that includes you, as you're already part of the family. There is no excuse. Mom told me she'll drag you there by your hair if you don't come."

"Don't worry. Sunday is my day off. I was going to read my new book but as you asked so nicely, I'll go, ok?" Hermione smiled.

"Politeness is one of my marking trace," Ginny smirked and they all laughed.

"And how are the kids?" Hermione asked.

"They are great. I never thought I would see so many diapers in front of me," Harry answered. "Teddy tries to help when he stays with us, but we know he doesn't have much patience. He's only nine after all."

"Well, I think we're going to see many more diapers from now on, darling. We just got out of the gynecologist and it seems that James and Albus Severus are going to get a new brother or sister," Ginny said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're so happy!" Harry answered.

"Congratulations!" Hermione hugged them again.

"We're celebrating it today. I'm making dinner to tell Ron and the kids. Can you come over tonight?" Ginny said.

"Sure, I'll come by," she replied.

"Ok, see you later then," Harry said and they left.

Hermione turned around and went to her boss's office. Dr. Maximillian Collins was a very important man on the Wizarding World even though he was only 31 years old. He was a rich doctor that used almost all his money searching the cures for some awful diseases that haunted the magical world. After he created some painless cures, he created a big chain of hospitals all over Europe. As soon as he knew that the great Hermione Granger had become a medwitch, he didn't stop until she was on his staff. Dr. Collins was a very handsome man and he could be very persuasive if he wanted to.

Hermione opened his door and saw her boss writing desperately on a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me, Dr. Collins," she said shyly.

"Come on in, Hermione. Sit please," he looked at her and smiled.

"Stefanie said you wanted to talk to me," she said sitting in front of him.

"Yes, indeed. I need you to come on Sunday for the afternoon shift,"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Collins, but that's my day off. I've got plans already. I can come on Saturday afternoon instead if you want."

"As you are my best doctor, I'll agree with your proposition, but you have to accept that dinner invitation I made three months ago," he smiled.

"Ok, thank you very much, Dr. Collins," she got up.

"Call me Max, Hermione. We're friends. There is no need for formalities. I'll pick you up Saturday, at eight. Dress something formal," he smiled at her again.

"Saturday at eight seems good. I'll wait for you then," she was almost at the door. "Thank you again, Dr… I mean, Max."

Hermione stepped out of the room and apparated to her flat. It was a penthouse of a simple three floors building. For someone who lived alone like Hermione, it was perfect. It was small but it was cozy and it had the perfect illumination for reading. One of the two rooms became a small office where Hermione worked and kept all her books. The flat was located on a good Wizarding neighborhood, but it was filled with muggle things. Before moving to this flat, Hermione was living with Ron in a small house. After the war, they started dating and everything seemed wonderful until Hermione caught him with another girl on their bed. Hermione left him and spent a year and a half without even looking at him. Five years after what happened, their friendship was restored, but they weren't as close as they used to be. Even though Hermione didn't feel anything for Ron anymore, she got really sad when she found out a few months before that Ron got engaged to the same girl. Her name was Alana and it took less than a week for her to move in with him after Hermione left. Hermione never thought she would meet someone as shallow and superficial as her, which meant that Hermione couldn't stand her and in a couple of months she would be dragged to their wedding.

The medwitch took a shower and lay on her bed to rest until it was time to go to Harry's place.

A few hours later, her alarm clock woke her up. Hermione got changed and apparated at her friend street. It was a little after the sunset and there were some children playing around the street. The neighborhood belonged to the Wizarding World, so the children were playing with magical toys. However, only one of them caught Hermione's attention, because the little boy seemed really familiar to her. The blonde boy was flying on a broom magically set not to fly over 4 feet from the ground. He was laughing and enjoying his toy, but suddenly he lost balance and fell off the broom. The boy started crying when he saw his knee bleeding. Hermione ran to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, don't cry, it's just a scratch. I'm a medwitch. I'll take care of your injury. What's your name?" Hermione said healing his knee and cleaning the blood with a spell.

"I'm Scorpius, thank you Miss," he looked at her.

Hermione smiled at him and tried to think why those blue eyes were so familiar to her.

"Scorpius, are you ok, son?" a man spoke kneeling by Hermione's side.

"I'm fine, dad. This lady healed my scratch!" The boy said smiling like the accident never happened.

"Thank you, Miss," the man looked at Hermione and she finally recognized him.

"I never thought I would hear you say thank you, especially to me, Malfoy," Hermione finally said.


	2. Dinner

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

"Granger?" Draco asked and they all got up. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry lives here," she answered like it explained it all. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Granger,"

"Who is this, dad?" Scorpius asked looking at Hermione.

"Remember that story I told you about the war?" Draco picked up his son from the ground and Scorpius nodded. "This is the girl who fought the Dark Lord with Potter and Weasley,"

"You're Hermione Granger!" Scorpius said amazed. "Is it true that you read every single book from Hogwarts library?"

Hermione gave Draco a questioning look, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I may have spiced the story a bit," he smirked. "So, I didn't know you were a medwitch."

"And I didn't know you had a son," she smirked too. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go. It was nice to meet you Scorpius."

"It was nice to meet you too, Miss Granger. But before you go, could you sign a photograph I have of the Golden Trio? Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have already signed it to me," Scorpius replied.

"Sure," Hermione agreed.

Scorpius got out from Draco's grip and ran into a house, leaving Draco and Hermione standing alone on the street.

"So…" Hermione started. "You told your son about the war…"

"Yes, it's one of his favorite stories. He worships the Golden Trio, for my disgrace. At least he hasn't said anything about being in Gryffindor when he goes to Hogwarts. Anyways, he is still young, I believe that in five years I can convince him that he must go to Slytherin like every Malfoy."

Hermione grinned.

"Where is his mother? Did you get married?" she asked.

"I married Astoria Greengrass right after the war. It was an arranged marriage. A year later, Scorpius came and she left with some French bloke. Scorpius never met her, but at least she didn't cause him any pain. What about you, Granger? Where is your dear Weasley?"

"Ron and I are not together anymore. It's been five years now."

"I thought he was the love of your life," he mocked smirking and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, who owns your heart now, Granger?"

"It's none of your business," she smirked and Scorpius got back with photo.

Hermione signed and left to Harry's house. She entered it and found Teddy Lupin watching TV while she was supposed to watch James Sirius and Albus Severus on their cribs.

"Aunt Hermione," he ran to her when she appeared in the living room.

"Hi Teddy," she hugged him. "How are the boys?"

"They are fine now. Finally I got them asleep. They spent over an hour crying and I almost got deaf. Aunt Ginny is cooking so I'm watching them now."

"And how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Did you know that Uncle Harry promised me to take me to the Quidditch World Cup next year?"

"That's awesome!" Hermione smiled.

Teddy nodded and got back to the couch. Hermione found Ginny cooking at the kitchen.

"Do you need help there?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you're here," Ginny hugged her friend. "I'm almost done. Are you hungry?"

"A bit… Is Ron coming?"

"Yes… Alana is coming with him," Ginny replied.

"Great!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Something smells good here," Harry showed up and kissed his wife.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me that Malfoy was leaving in the same street as you?" Hermione asked.

"Hello, Hermione. It's nice to see you too. I'm fine. I'm so glad you asked," he mocked her.

"Harry James Potter! Answer me!" she demanded.

"I didn't think it was important. We're just happy when we heard about the baby, that I didn't think about my neighbors at that time. Besides he moved in last week. It's not a big deal," Harry hugged Hermione.

"Did you know he has a six years old son?" she asked.

"Do you know what that means?" Ginny asked from the oven.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It means that you're wasting your time being single. Even Malfoy managed to form a family. Ron is getting married in a few months. I'm expecting my third child, for Merlin's beard! You need to get a boyfriend."

"Oh no, Ginny! Don't even get started," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm fine on my own. I don't mind being alone."

"You're not fine on your own. You are a 27 years old woman. You have needs, Hermione. You need a man to satisfy you, if you know what I mean."

"Ginny!" Hermione basically screamed.

"You know I'm right. What about that Dr. who owns the hospital? He's good looking, smart, successful and he seems a nice guy. Didn't you tell me he had asked you out?"

"For your information, I'm going to dinner with him on Saturday."

"Are you really going on a date with him?" Ginny looked at her.

"Who's going on a date?" Ron appeared in the kitchen with his fiancée, Alana.

"Hermione is going on a date with her boss," Ginny replied.

"Ginny!" Hermione said angry.

"I didn't think you were that type of girl, 'Mione," Ron said when he hugged her.

"I'm not, Ronald," Hermione replied still angry.

She didn't even bother to say hi to Alana. She couldn't stand the girl and the feeling was mutual. Alana was a HufflePuff student and she was two years younger than Hermione. She was a bit tall and skinny. Her hair was straight and black, but her eyes were almost as green as Harry's. Alana was working as writer for the Daily Prophet, but Hermione thought she wouldn't get far, because all of her texts were only about gossip. She just sounded superficial. She was the perfect fit for Ron, Hermione thought once.

"Dinner is ready!" Ginny said and called Teddy.

They sat around the table and ate dinner in a good mood. Harry and Ginny gave the news to everybody and everything went fine until Alana started talking about her wedding plans. Hermione didn't want to listen to any of it so she gave the excuse of being tired to leave.

"Hermione, wait!" Alana stopped her before she left. "I would like to ask you something."

Hermione just stood behind her chair waiting for the girl to talk.

"I've been talking to Ron and as we asked Ginny, I thought it wouldn't be fair if we didn't ask you the same thing."

"Alana, go straight to the point, please," Hermione said feeling tired for real.

"Ok… Will you be one of our bridesmaids?"

At first Hermione was confused. A few seconds later she understood the question and started laughing. When she finally stopped, she took a deep breath and looked at Alana, who had strange expression on her face. Hermione couldn't tell if she was confused or mad at her because she laughed.

"I'll think about it ok?" she finally said and left the house.

She didn't know why, but Hermione started to walk down the street while she could've just apparated at her flat. Suddenly tears started to roll down her face when she realized it should've been her planning her wedding.

"Dinner didn't go well, did it, Granger?" Draco appeared walking by her side.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," she replied and dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"It was Weasley wasn't it? You're not with him for 5 years and he still makes you cry. Haven't you realized that he's the one that should be crying for losing you?"

"Look out, Malfoy. What would people think if they saw you saying nice things to me?"

"I don't care about that anymore."

"What happened to you?"

"The war happened. It changed all of us. Including you and I."

Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Go take care of you son. Good night Malfoy," she said.

"Good night, Granger," he replied.

Hermione apparate to her flat and Draco went back to his house.

_A/N: I forgot to mention, but new chapters will come every Friday. Thanks for the reviews and to favorite the story. :)_


	3. Dating

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 3: Dating.**

After that night, the week passed faster than Hermione wished it would. Finally, Saturday came and Hermione needed to get ready for her date with Max. Stefanie went home with her to help. Hermione was taking a shower while Stefanie looked through her closet to find something decent for Hermione.

"He said to dress something formal," Hermione said leaving the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.

"The problem is that you don't have any nice dress. When was the last time you went shopping? You need to update your closet," Stefanie complained.

"I don't waste my money on futile things. Besides I have a nice dress that will look good."

"You can't look good, that's bullshit!" Stefanie basically screamed. "You have to look amazing at least. Anyways, put it on so I can see what I can do to save it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom again to get changed. When she got back she was wearing a simple purple dress that went until her knees with long sleeves.

"Are you kidding me? Is this what you were planning to wear? Thank Merlin I'm here to help you. You're never going to get a man wearing stuff like this," Stefanie shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't want to get a man. I don't even know why I accepted to go on this dinner. I mean… He's my boss. It's unethical."

"Who cares about ethic if your boss is smoking hot? If you don't want him, please, give him my number. I'd go out with him at any time he wants."

"Do you want to go on my place? I wouldn't mind," Hermione replied.

"He asked you out, not me, Hermione," Stefanie said analyzing Hermione's dress. "Now stand still. I'm going to fix this mess."

Hermione stood in the middle of the room and Stefanie just waved her wand, changing the dress completely. She cut off the sleeves leaving just straps on the shoulders and changed it to a V neckline dress. Stefanie made the dress longer and a little bit tight, so it emphasized Hermione's curves on the right places. In the end, she changed its color to red. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror amazed.

"Ok, I admit. That dress was horrible compared to this one."

"I knew you would like it. Now you look much better. Put some jewelry on while I think about what to do with your hair and makeup. What shoes are you going to use?"

"Don't worry about the shoes. I have the perfect match to this dress."

Hermione chose silver high heels that were approved by Stefanie. She put hoop earrings and a silver necklace to match. Stefanie didn't put much make up on Hermione, just enough to emphasize her eyes and to make her lips more desirable. About Hermione's hair, Stefanie dried it on smooth waves, so it wasn't so curly and bushy. When Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again, she barely recognized herself. She looked stunning.

Finally, Max arrived and he was waiting for her in front of her building. Hermione put some things on a small purse, but before she could get her med-coin, Stefanie stopped her.

"You're not going to take that with you, are you?"

Every doctor on Collins Hospital had a med-coin. It was a simple silver coin with the symbol of medicine engraved on it. Whenever the doctor was needed at the hospital, the snakes would shine.

"You never know when an accident will happen," Hermione replied putting her med-coin on her purse.

"If this shines, it will ruin your date," Stefanie stated.

"It's my job. Max will understand."

"So you're on first name basis now?" You're getting intimate," Stefanie smirked.

"Oh, shut up, ok? I have to go. Good bye"

"Good luck! Kiss him for me," Stefanie called.

Hermione went downstairs and pretended not listen her friend. She met Max in front of a black car.

"You look very beautiful," he said giving her a kiss in the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

He opened the door for her and took the driver's seat. Max drove her to a fancy restaurant in muggle London. They went to their reserved table on a corner. It was a very expensive restaurant and Hermione was happy that Stefanie had helped her to get dressed.

Max looked very handsome, but Hermione couldn't find any romantic interest on him. He was a very nice man and he knew how to treat a woman, but Hermione was sure she wasn't the one for him. Max ordered the best wine of the house and an appetizer. The waiter left and Max smiled to Hermione.

"So, what do you do besides working? I barely see you out of the hospital," he said.

"Well, I'm a workaholic, as you already know. I love my patients, especially the kids, but when I have some free time I like to read a lot and I like to spend time with my friends. However, it's getting kind of hard to be with them, because everybody is moving on with their lives and we are always busy with work. It's not as simple as it was," she drank her wine. "But that's life isn't it? You can't force everyone to stay. I'm sorry," she looked down. "I'm talking too fast, right?"

"Don't apologize. I'm following every word you're saying. I like to hear you speaking about you."

"I'm sorry. I usually speak fast when I'm nervous. That or I stutter," she drank her wine again.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Yes… No… I mean…" Hermione blushed. "See? I'm stuttering now."

"You look lovely blushing, did you know?"

"I'm sorry. I'm way more confident. It's just that this is weird. I mean you're my boss," she blushed again.

"Stop saying you're sorry. There is nothing to apologize. I want you to be yourself with me, ok? We're out of the hospital. I'm not your boss here. I'm your friend."

"I know it and I appreciate very much that you consider me your friend, but it's hard to me see you as something else than my boss."

"I know what you mean," he looked down and smiled.

The waiter got back with the appetizer and they started to eat.

"So what a man like you is doing going out on a date with his employee?" Hermione dared to ask.

"I hadn't found any woman yet. I want to get married and have children, but first I had to find someone. Now I believe I found the one. The only thing is that she has no clue that I feel this way about her."

"It seems serious. Do I know her?"

"I believe you know her pretty well," he smiled at her.

Suddenly, Hermione's purse, which was on the table, started to shine. She opened it and saw her me-coin's snakes shining. She had to go to the hospital. Max looked at her.

"Go," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry," she said getting up.

"Don't worry about me. Just go."

Hermione got her purse and left the restaurant almost running. She walked on the street until she found an alley dark enough to apparate. Hermione apparated on the ER, where Stefanie was taking someone to a room on a stretcher in a hurry. She grabbed her smock and followed the nurses.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He's having an asthma attack. He can't breathe!" Stefanie answered. "We'll take care of him, but you should pass by his room later and you should talk to his father. The man is freaking out at the entrance of the hospital."

Hermione nodded and left, but not before she saw who the patient was. It was the same healthy little boy she had met in the beginning of the week. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione found Draco walking side to side on the entrance of the hospital. He was really freaking out like Stefanie had said. She walked up to him and he grabbed her shoulder with tears threatening to fall.

"Granger!" he basically screamed. "Save him! Save my boy!"


	4. New Friends?

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 4: New Friends?**

"Malfoy!" Hermione said. "Calm down. The nurses are taking care of him. Soon I'll examine him, you can come with me if you want to, but first you have to calm down. Scorpius is going to be alright."

Draco nodded and dried his tears. Then he simply hugged Hermione, leaving her without reaction.

"Just figure out what's wrong with him, ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry. That's my job," she said when he let go of her and a nurse approached them.

"Dr. Granger, the patient is stable. We gave him a dose of painkiller. He is sleeping now and he should wake up in a couple of hours. Stefanie is setting the monitors. He's on room number 162 at wing B," the man said.

"Thank you, James," Hermione said. "Come with me, Malfoy."

Draco followed her to Scorpius's room. The little boy was lying on a hospital bed and Stefanie was by his side, making sure he was comfortable even though he was sleeping. Hermione stopped at the glass door.

"He has to stay here for observation. The sofa in his room becomes a bed for you. He'll sleep for a while. When he wakes up, ask one of the nurses to call me, ok? I'll spend the night at the hospital in case anything else happens. You can stay with him now," she instructed.

"Ok… Thank you, Granger."

"Don't thank me. Thank the nurses. After we figure out what caused this breathing problem and cure him, you can thank me," she replied.

Draco entered the room and sat on the chair besides his son's bed. Stefanie left the room and started walking with Hermione to the medwitch's practice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your date, but Mr. Malfoy asked for you and you only."

"It's fine, Stefanie. Actually, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. If I had stayed any longer, it would've been a disaster."

"Was it that bad?"

"Worse. I started talking so fast that I think Max thought I was crazy. Then I told him I couldn't see him as anything else but as my boss. Finally he said he was in love with a woman and that I knew her pretty well and I honestly think I know who he was talking about."

"He's in love with you. He didn't have to say it. I always knew it."

"But I don't want any kind of relationship with him. He is my boss and nothing more."

"Sure, if that's what you want, but what about you and Mr. Malfoy? You look very cute together."

"Oh, not again," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just got out of a terrible date. Stop saying I look good with every man that steps by my side. If I wanted a boyfriend I would have one."

"If you're saying so. I'm just pointing it out because we all need love in our lives. For example, my ex-boyfriend was douche bag, but I was happy while it lasted. We all need to love someone and to feel loved. Anyways, Mr. Malfoy just wanted you to treat his son, he seemed interested."  
"Malfoy is just worried about his son," Hermione replied entering her practice. "He asked for me, because I'm the only doctor he knows here."

"Weren't you enemies? I remember him fighting in the dark side at the war. How come he trusts you now?"

"I have no idea," Hermione said dropping her purse on her table.

"I'm going to the children's wing. Do you want to come with me?" Stefanie asked from the door.

"Sure," Hermione followed her friend.

They both left to the children's wing. It wasn't so late, so the children were still playing in a room made especially for them. Hermione had convinced Dr. Collins to introduce muggle things to it. So there were some video games, some muggle fairy tale books and a few board games. There weren't many children, only 15, from toddlers to a few teens and they all liked Hermione and Stefanie a lot. However, there was one little girl in special that caught Hermione's attention since day one. Her name was Lucy and she had leukemia. Even though the treatment was rough, she was going through it with a lot of courage and determination that impressed all doctors and nurses, because she was only six years old. However, those things weren't the only reason why she was so special to Hermione. Lucy was really smart and she was always willing to learn something new. She made Hermione remind of herself when she was young. Lucy was very close to the medwitch and every time she needed Hermione was there for her. Once, Hermione spent the night talking about Hogwarts with her, because the little girl couldn't sleep.

When Stefanie and Hermione entered the room, all children got excited and they both stayed with them playing for a bit longer than two hours, until it was time for them to go to bed. After everyone was already sleeping, Stefanie left to the ER again and Hermione went to the cafeteria to eat something. She passed by Scorpius's room and saw Draco lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling. She entered the room and he looked at her.

"He's still sleeping," he said getting up.

"I know. I was just going to the cafeteria for a snack. I haven't eaten yet. Would you like to come with me? You could really use a cup of coffee."

Draco nodded and they started walking through the hall.

"Nice choice of outfit," he said smirking. "If every med witch I know dressed up like that, I wouldn't leave the hospital."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't abuse of my kindness."

"Were you out with someone?"

"None of your business," she replied

"So who is he?" he smirked again.

"My boss."

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"Those were the exact same words Ron said to me," she said a bit sad.

"It's always Weasley's fault. Can't you see he's not worth your tears or your annoyance about it? What did he do to you that day?"

"He didn't do anything. His fiancée did."

"He is related to her and he is the one who wants to marry her. It's his fault, indirectly."

"Anyways, she asked me to be her bridesmaid. Can you imagine anything more ironic than that? Like I'm happy about this wedding."

"Why do you care so much? Do you still love him?" Draco asked when they entered the almost empty cafeteria.

"No, I like Ron as my friend, but I feel bad to see everyone moving on with their lives while I'm stuck. I love my job, but I feel that something is missing. I mean, look where it got me. It's a Saturday night. I just got out of a terrible date. I'm working, while all of my friends are in their houses enjoying their families and I'm just throwing all my problems on guess who? You! Of all people," Hermione said paying for her sandwich and coffee.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing. It should be an honor to be talking to me" Draco smirked while he paid for his coffee.

"Still arrogant, aren't you, Malfoy?" she said sitting on a table.

"No, not arrogant, just sarcastic."

"Anyways, how did you know I was working here?"

"Scorpius wasn't feeling well since the day after you met him. I took him to several hospitals I knew, but they told me it was nothing. Yesterday, I met Potter getting home. I remembered you had said you were a medwitch. I asked him where you worked and I planned to bring Scorpius on Monday, but he got worse today. He couldn't breathe and he basically passed out in my arms. So, I brought him here," he explained.

"Why did you call me? There are plenty of capable doctors here. Do you trust me now?"

"I didn't know what to do. I'm a business man, not a doctor. You're the only one who came into to my mind. I just wanted to make sure Scorpius was fine. He's the most important thing to me."

"You've changed."

"We're not kids anymore. There is no daddy to come after, now. I had to grow up on my own, Granger. I want Scorpius to have a nice childhood, different from the one I had."

"I actually never thought of you as a loving parent, but sometimes life makes us face our own responsibilities," Hermione said and a nurse approached them.

"Dr. Granger, you're being called to room 162."

Hermione got up and Draco followed her.

"It's Scorpius room. Is he ok?"

"I don't know. I didn't get there yet," Hermione replied walking towards the room with Draco walking besides her.


	5. Exams and Disagreements

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 5: Exams and Disagreements.**

Hermione and Draco entered the room in a hurry, but everything was fine. Scorpius had woken up and he was talking to Stefanie. They were both smiling.

"There she is. This is your doctor. Hermione is going to take good care of you," Stefanie said

A big smile grew on Scorpius's face when he saw Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" he said. "Are you going to heal me again?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better. I can go home now."

"Not so fast, young man," Draco said. "You'll go home when the doctor says you're ok."

Scorpius looked at Hermione waiting for her to say he could go.

"I have to examine you first and you'll have to stay for the night so we can make sure you're ok. If until tomorrow afternoon you don't feel any pain or discomfort, you'll be able to go home," Hermione smiled.

She approached him and started to do the physical exams. After the complete exam, Hermione let Scorpius lay on the bed again.

"You're just fine, but we still have to make sure it won't happen again. So, you're staying for the night. If you feel anything, ask your dad to call me, ok?" Scorpius agreed and she turned to Draco. "One more thing. I want him to do a MRI. It's a muggle procedure, but I want to see if there is nothing wrong with his lungs and he will have to do a complete blood exam."

"Will it hurt?" Scorpius asked.

"It won't, I promise," Stefanie said. "We'll make as comfortable as possible, ok?"

Scorpius nodded and Stefanie took him to an exam room.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Draco asked when they left.

"I don't want to make assumptions. That's why I asked for the exams. When I get the result, I'll be able to analyze the situation."

"Is it bad?"

"Every disease is bad, Malfoy," Hermione walked out of the room.

"I know. I just want to know he'll be ok."

"He'll be ok. Trust me, he's been treated by the best doctors and nurses. I'm making the MRI. Are you coming?"

Draco nodded and followed Hermione to an exam room. They entered it and Draco was surprised with all the monitors and the MRI machine.

"What's all that?" he asked.

"That's muggle technology. This machine allows the doctor to see any part of the human body beneath the skin."

"Are you going to put Scorpius inside that thing?"

"Yes," Hermione simply said sitting down on a chair.

Stefanie soon got to the exam room with Scorpius after taking his blood. She put him on the machine and left for the room where Hermione was looking at the monitors. Scorpius could see the doctor, the nurse and his father through the glass but he couldn't listen to what they were saying. It seemed his father couldn't stop talking. And it was true. Draco spent almost the whole exam asking questions every time Hermione pushed a different button or when something changed in the monitors. Hermione was on the edge with his questions and soon she lost her patience.

"Malfoy!" she almost screamed. "Get out!"

Hermione got up and opened the door.

"Granger, that's my son!"

"Out!"

Draco wanted to say something, but by the look in her eyes, he didn't dare to say a word, so he just left the room. Hermione finished the exams and took Scorpius back to his room. Draco was waiting for them. Scorpius went to bed and Draco gave him a good night kiss. Then he turned to Hermione.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a cold tone.

"We can talk in my practice," she answered. "I'll call Stefanie to be with him for a while."

Hermione left and a few minutes later she got back with the nurse. Hermione and Draco left them talking and went to Hermione's practice and as soon as the door closed, Draco crossed his arms and looked at Hermione intensely.

"Who do you think you are to kick me out of the exam room like that?" he asked coldly.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione was surprised with his question.

"You had no right to do that. You're treating my son and I have all the rights to be with him during an exam. You're not in the position to tell whether I can be with my son or not."

"I may not be in that position, but as a doctor, I like to do my job correctly and you were disturbing me with all those questions. I'm your sons doctor and I'll do anything to make him better and if it means that you can't be with him during the exams you won't" she said coldly too. "I've treated a lot of children already. I've seen parents in agony, but they are not my concern. I'm here to treat your son, not give you a lesson about muggle technology. I'm not going to give preferences here. You're not different than any other parent in this hospital."

"My son is the Malfoy's heir. He must have the best treatment."

"No, Scorpius is my patient. Here he's like anybody else. Being a Malfoy doesn't make him better than anyone else. You said you'd changed, but you're still acting like the same spoiled child you were."

"Here's the deal," he said pointing a finger to her. "You better treat my son the way he must be treated and I want to be informed of every single thing you do as his doctor. You better hear me, Granger. Do as I say or I'll ruin your career."

"No, Malfoy," she slapped his hand to get it off her face. "Here is the deal. I'm the doctor. I'll do what I believe is the best thing to Scorpius, not because he's a Malfoy, but because he's my patient and I never treat my patients badly. You'll be informed as it's a standard procedure. If you disagree with any treatment, you can take your son somewhere else. I won't allow you to threaten me at my work place. If you have a complaint to do, you can talk to my boss. I came here because you asked me to. There were plenty of good doctors here tonight. I could've come up with any excuses not to come. I spent the whole day in this hospital and I'm still here. So I would like you to respect me and to respect my job because I know what I'm doing. Did I make myself clear?"

Draco just shook his head and left without saying a word. Hermione took a deep breath and sat on one of her practice's couches. A few minutes later, Stefanie entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked. "Malfoy just kicked me out from the room. At least Scorpius was sleeping. He didn't see his father almost yelling at me. He was pretty mad."

"Malfoy happened. He was just upset because I told him to leave the exam room. The problem is that he's too arrogant. He thinks he can threaten me, like his son is more special than anybody else. Scorpius is getting the attention he needs. Not more and not less. Anyway, are you staying for the night?"

"No, I'm leaving at two. Another night shift is just too much to me. I'm tired and so should be you."

"I'm tired, but I'm not leaving. I just wish I could go home, take a bath and take off this dress."

"Go home. I'll cover for you, but you have to get here at 2."

"Are you sure?"

Stefanie nodded. Hermione took her purse and apparated home. She took a shower and almost went to bed. She was tired and she wanted the day to end. She dressed properly instead and got back to the hospital.


	6. Bad News

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 6: Bad News**

In the next morning, Hermione was up a bit before the sunrise. She had spent the night on the couch in her practice, so she didn't have a good night and her back was hurting. At least she wasn't wearing the dress of the night before. She went to the cafeteria to get some coffee, when she met Max sitting on a table with a sandwich resting in front of him. Hermione wasn't sure if she should talk to him or just ignore him, but he called her and she just walked to his table.

"Good morning, Hermione. How is your patient?" he asked politely with a smile.

"Good morning. He's fine, but I'm waiting for the results of the exams."

"Good, but isn't it today your day off?"

"Yes, but I'm staying to take care of my patient. I want to do it myself."

"Ok." He smiled and bit his sandwich.

"Look, Max, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really didn't mean to…"

"Hey!" he interrupted her gently. "Didn't I say to stop apologizing? I understand why you left and there are plenty of weekends to go out again. I'm sure that in a least one of them you won't be working."

"Sure," she smiled. "See you around."

He smiled again and she left. Hermione passed by the exams lab to get Scorpius's results and she was hoping it would be nothing. He was such a sweet kid and he didn't deserve to suffer of any disease, being Draco Malfoy's son was sin enough for the poor boy. However, none of the results were ready. Hermione sighed and decided to visit Scorpius. She got to the room, while the little boy was waking up his father. Draco got up and looked at Hermione a bit sleepy.

"Hello Scorpius, how are you feeling?" she asked ignoring Draco.

"Hi, . I'm fine, hungry, but fine. I already called the nurse, she's bringing me food." He smiled.

"Good and you can call me Hermione. I'm still waiting for the results, so you'll have plenty of time to eat your breakfast."

Hermione smiled and a nurse entered the room with a tray. While Scorpius ate, Draco dragged Hermione out of the room.

"Granger, look, about last night, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean much of those words. I've been trying to change my behavior since the war and sometimes I have a relapse. Could you please forgive me?"

"Malfoy, I don't care if you think you're better or not. If you trust me enough to ask me to treat your son, you'll have to trust my decisions. I'm the doctor. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll trust you. Just tell me, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Not yet, but soon I'll have the diagnostic. Don't worry."

Draco nodded and suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you, Granger."

"Hey!" she said making him let go of her. "What's up with those hugs? Did you forget who I am? Do that once more and I'll hex you into next week."

"It's just a hug, Granger. Why does it bother you? Are you afraid you can't resist my charm?"

"You wish, Malfoy. I'll come back when I have the results."

Hermione left shaking her head. The last thing she wanted was to get close to Draco and fall into his charm not even in dreams. She was walking through a hall when Lucy, the little girl with leukemia, passed by her.

"Lucy!" Hermione called. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Hermione. I'm just walking around. I woke up earlier today and I was bored in bed waiting for breakfast."

"You know you can't do that. If Dr. Collins catches you walking around, he'll get mad. Come on, let's go back."

"Can't you take me somewhere else? Today is visiting day. I don't want to be there," Lucy looked down.

Hermione kneeled in front of her and stroke her hair.

"Why? What happened, dear?"

The little girl threw her arms around Hermione's neck and started to cry.

"It's my mom. She wrote me saying she's not coming again. It's been a month since she came for the last time. I miss her, Hermione."

"I know, sweetheart. Look at me," Hermione held Lucy's face between her hands and wiped the tears. "I'll find a way to talk to your mom. I'll ask her to come during the week, ok?" Lucy nodded. "Now, I want to see a big smile on this beautiful face, because I need your help. I have a new friend and I think he has never played video games."

"Never?"

"Never. He'll have to stay in hospital for a while. So what do you think about helping him to have a little bit of fun while he's here? Will you help me?"

Lucy nodded and she went with Hermione to Scorpius's room. He was talking to Draco and he smiled and he saw Hermione again.

"Hi Scorpius, this is Lucy and we would like to know if you want to come to the kids wing with us to play."

"Can I go, dad?"

"It's up to you. I think you should go."

"Is it true that you never played video game?" Lucy couldn't help asking.

"What's a video game?"

"Come on. I'll show you," she smiled.

Scorpius got out of bed and followed Lucy. Hermione and Draco went right behind them. The kids started playing video games while the adults watched them. They stayed there a bit more than a half an hour, when a nurse called Hermione to tell her that the results were ready.

"Take Lucy back to her room. I'll talk to her later," she said to the nurse and turned to Draco. "Go back to the room with you son. I'll get there in a moment."

Draco nodded and Hermione left. An hour later, Hermione showed up in Scorpius's room. Draco got up and looked at her anxiously.

"Granger, what do you know?" He asked.

"Well, I looked at the exams and I've come to the conclusion that Scorpius has an infection."

"Infection? What infection?" Draco asked.

"Let me finish, please, " Hermione looked at the little boy. "You have a fungal infection Scorpius. These funguses are in your lungs and they are eating your tissues. I don't want to scare you, but you need to know the truth and be brave. This infection can be dangerous, but we'll give you the right potions to heal you, ok?"

"I won't go home today, right?" he said a bit sad.

"No, I'm sorry. You'll stay here, but I saw you being friends with Lucy. You'll be able to play with her if you want to. You'll have to stay for at least three days, but I promise that you'll go home as soon as possible, ok?" Scorpius nodded. "Now, I need to talk to your father. We'll be outside the room. Call us if you need anything."

"Ok," Scorpius agreed.

Draco followed Hermione to the hall.

"Look, I need you to listen to me, but please don't freak out, ok?" she said.

"Just say it, Granger."

"I didn't want to say it, but there are no sweet words for this situation and I don't want him to worry too much. This fungal infection is way too dangerous to a child. This is serious and there is another complication."

"What is it?"

"His blood. The funguses are also destroying his white blood cells. His immune system is compromised. He'll need a blood transfusion. Otherwise, he'll lose his immune system. If this happens, his chances to get through the treatment will decrease significantly."

"Are you saying that my son might die?" Draco asked shocked.

"If we don't find a close relative with the same blood type as him within the next 24 hours, yes, he might die. The potion he has to take is too strong. His body won't be able to handle it without the blood transfusion. And the donor has to be a close relative."

"Can I be the donor?" he asked concerned.

"What's your blood type?"

"B positive."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Scorpius needs someone who's O positive. Do you know anyone genetically related to him that can donate him the blood?"

"I don't know. My father is dead. My mother is another blood type. I don't have any siblings, or aunts, or uncles, or cousins," he started talking fast.

"Malfoy! Stop! What about Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"What about her?"

"She's his mother. What's her blood type?"

"No! I don't want her back in our lives. Scorpius never met her. She'll be just another problem in our lives."

"Malfoy, what do you prefer? Deal with Astoria or bury your son? If she's the same blood type as him, she can save him. What's her blood type?"

"I think it's O positive too, but I'm not sure." He answered angrily.

"Good, do you know where she is? Can you contact her?"  
"I'll try to get her here as soon as possible. How long did you say I have?"  
"24 hours, Malfoy. The sooner, the better."

He nodded, but he seemed shaken. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. For now, Scorpius will take a potion to delay the infection. When we get the blood, we'll make the transfusion and he'll start the treatment. He'll be alright."

"Ok, I'll find a way to talk to Astoria. Do you think it's ok if I leave for an hour or two?"

"It's ok. I'll take him to play with other children for a while. Try to get back as soon as possible, Malfoy. You must be here for him."

"I'll come back with Astoria. I promise."

Hermione nodded and they both entered the room again.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked.

Draco explained he had to leave, but he didn't mention Astoria. Scorpius accepted, but he knew something was up. He knew Draco wouldn't leave him, but he didn't ask anything. Draco left and Hermione took him to the children's wing again. Scorpius met Lucy and he spent the rest of the morning with her and other children playing video games. Lucy didn't leave his side and it was like they knew each other for much longer than a few hours.

_A/N: Surprise everyone! Tomorrow, here in Brazil, we celebrate a holiday, so as I'm celebrating I decided to give you guys a surprise. I hope you like this chapter and don't worry, 'cause on Friday there will another chapter too. _

_:)_


	7. Conversations

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 7: Conversations.**

When lunch time came, Hermione took Lucy and Scorpius to Lucy's room so they could eat together. A nurse brought them food and a sandwich to Hermione. However, Hermione hadn't eaten half of her sandwich when someone interrupted them.

"May I know what are you doing here?" Ginny demanded.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, can I talk to you outside?"

"Are you going to be alright alone for a while?" Hermione asked the children and they nodded.

She left and stood on the hall with Ginny.

"So, what's making you honor me with your charming presence?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Why are you at the hospital babysitting two kids? I thought you were going to the burrow."

"Ginny, listen…"

"No, you listen to me, Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "You promised you were coming! How many times do I have to tell you to have a social life? Do you want to be forever alone? You need to start a family or at least find a man."

"Ginny, that's enough!" Hermione said too calmly for someone who wanted to shout. "I'm done with that matter. I don't want to hear what I am supposed to do. I like my job. I love being around those kids. I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one. So could you please stop complaining about my life?"

"I'm sorry. You know I just want to help. I'm your friend and I want to see you happy."

"It's ok, Ginny. I'm happy," Hermione hugged her friend. "So, how did you know I was here?"

"Where else would you be?" Ginny said letting Hermione go. "I'm kidding. I tried to talk to you but you weren't home, so I assumed you were here. You're not coming to the Burrow, are you?"

"No, say to your mom I'm really sorry, but last night I was called for an emergency and now I'm taking care of a patient for someone who asked for my help."

"It's Malfoy's son, isn't it?" Hermione nodded. "Harry told me Malfoy asked him where you worked. Is the boy ok?"

"Kind of. Malfoy is tracking down Astoria, so she can donate blood to Scorpius. It's just a big mess. I'll tell you later with more details."

"Ok, are you sure you're not coming?"

"Yes, say hi to everyone there for me, ok?" Hermione said.

"I was hoping you could be there so I wouldn't have to listen to Alana talking about this damn wedding. Did you decide if you're going to be their bridesmaid?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking."

"I would tell you to do it if this was anybody else's wedding. If you don't feel comfortable doing that for my stupid brother, just don't."

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'm a grown up now, I can make my own decisions. I'm glad to know you worry about me, but the time I've spent with Ron is just a memory now. Nothing more."

"If you're ok with that, I'm ok as well and Harry has the same opinion as I do. Just for you to know, we'll be there if you need us. Anyway, I have to go now, but if you need anything, you know where to find us."

"I'm fine, Ginny. Good bye."

Ginny hugged her friend and left. Hermione got back to the room where the kids had already finished their lunch and they were happily discussing something about Hogwarts.

"Isn't that true, Hermione?" Lucy asked.

"What's true?"

"That Gryffindor is the best house of Hogwarts!" she answered

"My dad says it's Slytherin," Scorpius said.

"Well, I'm proud to be a Gryffindor, but all houses of Hogwarts are good."

"No, it's not. No one wants to go to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Lucy said.

"Those houses are great and I've met wonderful people that were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Hermione tried not to show her preferences.

"Fine, but I'm going to Gryffindor," Lucy stated.

"I'm going to Slytherin, like every Malfoy," Scorpius said proudly.

"If you go to Gryffindor, your dad will have a heart attack," Hermione laughed.

"He would freak out, but I'm sure I'm going to Slytherin like him. Isn't Slytherin the house of bad wizards?" he asked innocently.

"Well," Hermione sat on the bed next to him. "There were bad wizards in Slytherin, but it doesn't mean that all Slytherins are bad."

"My father isn't bad, right Hermione?"

"Right, during the war, he was very confused, but he's not bad. Today he's a very nice person."

"So, do you like him?" Lucy grinned.

"I… hum… I," she stuttered.

"So, Granger," Draco appeared at the door suddenly. "Answer her. Do you like me?"

Hermione looked at him and he was smirking as usual.

"Well… We're not close enough to be considered friends, but I like the adult version of you. It's much better than the teen version."

"And I like the I'm-not-with-Weasley-anymore version of you, Granger."

"You didn't have contact with me while I was with Ron, Malfoy. You don't know how I was when I was with him."

"That's true, but I'm sure you're much better without him," he smirked. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're already talking to her, dad" Scorpius said.

Hermione laughed and Draco stopped smirking.

"I mean in private."  
"Why? Can't we hear it?" Scorpius asked.

"No, you can't. It's an adult business," Draco answered.

"They always give that excuse," Lucy said to Scorpius and he agreed.

"Because sometime it's true. We'll be right back, ok?" Hermione said to the children.

She left with Draco and they stood outside the room with the door closed.

"So, did you get anything?" she asked.

"I found Astoria, but I couldn't talk to her and an owl is too slow. One of my employees is on his way to talk to her. She should be here in an hour or so."  
"Are you sure she's coming?"

"My employee has direct orders to drag her here, even if it means to knock her out and bring her without her consent. If that's the case, I'll deal with her."

"I don't want confusion in the hospital and it wouldn't be nice for Scorpius to see you two arguing."

"Don't worry, she's not getting near him and I'll try to behave," he smirked.

"Are you going to tell him at least? He has the right to know his mother is here."

"She left when he was a month old. She gave up the right to see him when she ran away. Besides, Scorpius has no memory of her. He won't recognize Astoria."

"Ok, that's up to you, but are you sure you don't want your son to meet his mother? I mean, hasn't he asked about her?"

"I'm sure I don't want him near her. Scorpius asked once why his friends lived with both parents and I told him that his mother couldn't live with us because she had died in an accident when he was a baby. He never asked anything about it after that."

Hermione nodded and a nurse appeared calling her. One of her patients wasn't feeling well. The woman had a terminal disease and was feeling that her life was about to end. Draco took Scorpius back to his room and a nurse stayed with Lucy. Hermione went to her patient's room. She sat on a chair besides the bed and held the woman's hand. She was a 78 years old lady called Julie Bell. She came to the hospital five years before and she had been treated by Hermione. Julie was very friendly and with time, she became friends with Hermione. The medwitch knew that someday her friend would have to go and even though Hermione didn't want her to leave, it was only a matter of time for this day to come. Julie was looking paler than the usual and she was so weak she could barely speak. Hermione just stayed there with her for a while, feeling sad because there was nothing she could do.

"Could you, please, open the curtains? I want to see the sunlight before I die," Julie finally spoke.

"Julie, don't say that. You still have time to see the sunlight," Hermione said opening the curtains.

"Don't fool yourself, dear. You and I both know that the end is near. Sweet words won't make me better, but I'm happy to know that there is at least one person in this world who still cares about me."  
"I'm not the only one. What about your grandchildren? They come to see you usually."

"They are just waiting for me to die to get my money. Poor them. They'll be a little surprised to know that I left nothing for them. All my money will be donated to those who need," she said slowly between coughs.

"That's a beautiful act, Julie. You know that I'll miss you, right?"

"Don't waste time missing an old lady like me, dear. A young woman like you should enjoy life, be with your friends, love, be loved, laugh. Promise me you won't let your life pass like I did." She closed her eyes and took her last deep breath.

"I promise," Hermione whispered and the tears started to roll down her face.

She called the nurses and left. She started walking to her practice with the tears rolling down her face and she didn't see Draco coming out of the bathroom in the same hall she was.

"Granger," he called when he saw her crying.

He stopped in front of her. She wasn't desperate but he could tell something bad happened. She looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can I get one of those hugs?"

He was going to mock her, but he knew it wasn't time to say anything stupid. So he simply hugged her.


	8. Too Many Questions

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 8: Too Many Questions.**

"I knew you would fall for my charm," Draco smirked after Hermione calmed down.

"Shut up," she replied letting him go.

"So, what happened?"  
"One of my patients died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least she's not suffering in this hospital anymore."

"Come on, let's grab a coffee. You'll feel better," Draco said really concerned.

He led Hermione to the cafeteria. After they bought the coffee, they sat on a table near a corner.

"Shouldn't you be with your son?" she asked.

"He's sleeping. I'm pretty sure I'm not useful there right now," he smiled.

"The potion he took will make him sleepy for a while, but don't worry it's normal."

Draco nodded and they stayed in an awkward silence. They drank their coffee and Draco stared at Hermione and he noticed her thoughts were far away from that hospital.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing special. Just about my life," she looked at him.

"Oh, I see. Now we're going to talk about how you're stuck in time while you friends are moving on with their families and that you can't believe you're talking in polite terms with me," he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about that," she hit his arms playfully.

"Then, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about accepting to be Alana's bridesmaid at Ron's wedding."

"Really? Why?" he asked leaning in the chair and crossing his arms.

"Don't act like you're really interested, please. It's offensive."

"I'm interested, for real. Tell me, Granger," he said coming closer to her and looking deep into her eyes.

"Well, I'm thinking about accepting it because it'll show Ron that I moved on and that I don't care that he's moving on without me," she said and he laughed. "I don't see how this is funny, Malfoy."

"It's funny because this is the most pathetic excuse you could've come up with. I mean, if you really didn't care, you wouldn't be thinking about it and if you really moved on, why is this wedding bothering you so much?"

"I don't care. Ron is my friend and…"

"And he broke you heart," Draco interrupted her. "I know this part of the story, Granger. But can't you see that the git is not worth any of your tears. You're a brilliant doctor. Your patients love you. You're smart, funny, and gorgeous and you shouldn't waste your time thinking about the past. Granger, what happened, happened. You can't change it. If you want to move on, you have to let go of your past."

Hermione didn't answer. She just kept looking at him.

"Granger! Are you listening to me?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said?" she smiled.

"If you want to move on…"

"No, not that part," she interrupted him. "You were saying that I'm a brilliant doctor, that my patients love me and that I'm smart, funny and… What else did you say?"

"Pretty. I said you're pretty," he blushed.

"No, you said I'm gorgeous. Are you feeling ok?" she put a hand of his forehead. "No, you don't have the fever. What's going on, Malfoy? Are you falling for a mudblood's charm?"

"Don't change the subject, Granger. We are talking about you, not me," he blushed even more.

"But I don't want to talk about me anymore. You know enough about my life. Let's talk about you."

"I don't want to talk about me," he looked away.

"Why? Are you afraid that I might find out your deepest and darkest secrets? What are you hiding?"

"I don't have any deep and dark secrets and I'm not hiding anything," he frowned.

"Good. Then you won't have any problem to answer my questions. First question: why did you marry Astoria?" she looked at him.

"Granger, I'm not playing 21 questions with you. We're not fifteen anymore."

"Answer my questions and I'll answer anything you ask," she said seriously.

"Anything at all?"

"Yes, anything you want to know."

"Fine, you can make your first question."

"Why did you marry Astoria?" she asked.

"Because my parents set up the marriage without my knowledge. Why did you go out with your boss?"

"Because he asked me to. So, you didn't like her when you got married?"

"No, I never liked Astoria. Do you have romantic interest in your boss?"

"No, he's my boss! If you didn't like her, how come you had Scorpius?"

"You don't need to like someone to have sex with them, Granger. I'm not as pure as you. What's the matter to have romantic interest in your boss?"

"It's unethical. Have you ever hooked up with at least one girl you actually liked?"

"Yes, at Hogwarts. Why are you interested in my love life?"

"You know enough about my love life. I should know about yours. Did you ever love someone?"

"I love my son, Granger. Don't you think this is getting nowhere?"

"No, I'm learning a lot, actually. And I meant, have you ever fallen in love with a girl?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Granger, this nonsense of learning about my life is stupid. I don't want to play anymore."

"Are you afraid that I might find out that the great Draco Malfoy felt love once? Do you have a heart, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I do have a heart."

"I know, otherwise, you wouldn't be here, taking care of your son. However, you keep telling me to forget Ron and to move on. Have you ever been heartbroken? I mean, if you never felt love, how would you know how I feel about Ron?"

"No, Granger, I've never been heartbroken. I was just too cold for that. I've suffered for my sin already and after the war and all, Scorpius came and my life has been him since then."

"Then you've always lived in the dark. Everyone should experience love at least once in their lives."

"Did you love Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love him?"

"No, but it's hard to forget."

"Why do you want to forget? Weren't there good things? Happy memories?"

"Yes, Malfoy, there were, but the way it ended was too painful."

"Look, I didn't have many happy moments in my life, but I still remember every single one of them and that's what you should remember. Life has ups and downs, but you have to let go of the bad memories and hold on to the happy ones."

"Sure," she laughed.

"I'm serious, Granger."

"I know. It's funny because I never thought I would be advised by you."

"I was the second best student of Hogwarts, behind you, of course. You should give me some credit."

"Fine, but can't we change the subject? I'm done with that matter too."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"How did you find Astoria?"

"I have contacts all over Europe."

"Where was she?"

"Spain, with some guy. When she ran, she went to France and she's been moving around since then."

"And what exactly do you do for living? Last time I heard about you, you were taking care of your father's business."

"I still am, but I don't want to be in the spotlight for now."

"Wow!" she laughed. "That's new. How come you don't want to be seen?"

"The company my father left me was full of irregularities and debts. It took a while to through it and now we're growing slowly. So when we get to the top, we'll be back in the spotlight."

"I see, but please, don't tell you're one of those parents who just work and don't spend much time with their kids. Scorpius I such a sweet child, he doesn't deserve this."

"As I already told you, I don't want him to have the same childhood I did. Especially because his mother is not around. I spend a lot of time with him. Anyways, enough about me. What do you do besides work?"

"Well, I…" she started.  
"Wait, let me guess. You read every single book you can put your hands on."

"Yes, I do read a lot. Is that a problem?"

"I knew it, once a bookworm, always a bookworm."

They laughed and a man approached them.

"Mr. Malfoy, she's here." he said.

"Thank you, David." Draco got up and looked at Hermione. "Are you coming?"

Hermione nodded and they both followed the man to the hospital's entrance. Near the front door, there were two men holding a woman.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "This bloody circus had to be your fault."

"It's not my fault you ran away, Astoria," he said getting closer.


	9. Astoria

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 9: Astoria**

"Can you ask these morons to let me go?" Astoria demanded. "A lady like me should not be treated like that!"

"Let her go, please," Draco said to the two men. "You can go. She's staying with me."

The three employees left and Astoria took off her sunglasses.

"I demand to know what you were thinking when you decided to drag me here. I was busy."

"You're not in the position to demand anything. I need to talk to you. You'll listen to me and do as I say," Draco turned to Hermione. "Can we use your practice?"

Hermione nodded and took them to her office. Astoria passed through the door and saw Hermione's name engraved on it.

"I'll leave. Call me if you need anything," Hermione said. "Just don't break anything."

"Wait!" Astoria called laughing. "Are you really mudblood Granger?"

"Don't call her that," Draco said angrily grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Hold on, Draco. You're the one who gave her this nickname," Astoria turned to Hermione. "I didn't recognize you without the bushy hair and without books on your hands. You're not bad for a mudblood."

"Shut up, Astoria." Draco said. "Granger, you're staying."

Hermione closed the door behind her and leaned on a wall. Draco pushed Astoria to a couch and sat in a chair in front of her.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Why am I on this hospital? And why on earth are you defending the mudblood?" Astoria asked.

"Shut up and listen," Draco said coldly. "Scorpius is very sick. That's why we're on the hospital."

"What did you do the boy, Draco?"

"I did nothing to my son."

"Our son, you mean. From what I recall, you didn't make him on your own," she got up.

"No, I didn't and yet I've been raising him alone. I wasn't the one who ran away," he did the same.

"I was the one who carried him for nine months inside of me. I got fat and ugly. I was the one who couldn't sleep and I suffered all the pain alone. I gave birth to him," Astoria started to shout. "You've spent nine months without even looking at me, but when Scorpius came, you suddenly became a caring parent."

"I may have not suffered the pain, but I took responsibility to take care of him, when his mother left him a month later."

"I was 21 years old, Draco! What did you want me to do? I was young and I wanted a good life with a man who loved me. I didn't want to be a mother. I wasn't ready. You said that night was a mistake and I agree. You were upset and I was feeling left out. It should have never happened and we wouldn't be here."

"That night was a mistake, but I don't regret it. Scorpius is a wonderful boy and luckily he didn't have to live with his despicable mother."

"Hey!" Hermione shouted. She was already mad because of their argument. "Shut up, both of you."

"Stay out of it, Granger."

"I said shut up, Malfoy."

"You heard him mudblood. This problem is between me and my husband," Astoria replied.

"Ex-husband, you mean. The wedding law says that if either part runs away and leaves for over a year, the marriage is canceled."

"I said shut up," Hermione screamed once more. "Now you two listen to me. Greengrass, Scorpius is sick. To take the potion that will cure him, he needs a blood transfusion. If your blood is compatible to his, you can save him. You're here to donate blood to your son. Malfoy, stop arguing with her. This is not helping at all."

"Why would I donate blood to him? What will I get?" Astoria asked.

"Anything! Say what you want and I'll give it to you. Just tell me how much you want," Draco got desperate.

"I don't want your money. I don't need it. Can I ask for anything at all?"

"Anything at all. Come on Astoria, name your price," Draco looked deeply at her.

"I want to see him. I want to see my son."

"No! You won't get near him. You lost your right to contact him when decided to run away."

"Then, I won't donate any blood."

"Fine. After we collect your blood, you'll see him," Hermione said calmly.

"Granger! Are you crazy?" Draco shouted.

"No, I'm saving your son's life," she spat.

"I'm the one negotiating here, not you."

"And you're wasting time. Letting her see him won't make any harm."

"Why would it? I'm his mother after all," Astoria said. "Listen to your dear mudblood, Draco."

"Astoria, you're not his mother. Scorpius's mother is dead," he replied.

"You told him I died?" Astoria was shocked.

"Yes, I never thought you would come back."

"Wow, what a great parent you are. You're lying to your son about the most important person in his life."

"Where was the most important person in his life for the past six years? Not by his side, I can assure you," Draco screamed.

"Shut up, for crying's sake." Hermione screamed with her bossy voice. "Look, this is what's going to happen. First you're going to stop arguing. Greengrass, you'll donate the blood and see your son. You're not allowed to talk to him, to touch or anything, just see him. Malfoy, stop being so stupid! This is a great deal, both sides win. Now, you'll go to your son's room and Greengrass will come with me to do some tests and collect the blood."

"Granger…" Draco started.

"Shut up, Malfoy and do as I say," she looked at him harshly.

"I don't like being told what do," he replied like a spoiled child.

"Too bad, but I'm giving orders here," she turned to Astoria. "Come on, Greengrass."

Astoria got up and she left the room with Hermione after Draco. Hermione took Astoria to an exam room.

"Where are we, mudblood?" Astoria asked.

"It's an exam room, Greengrass. Have you never been to a hospital before?"

"Yes, but St. Mungus is different, there aren't so many muggle stuff."

"Whatever, sit down, please," Hermione said putting on a pair of plastic gloves.

Astoria sat down and Hermione took her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find your vein. I need to take your blood for testing to make sure you're able to donate."

Astoria nodded and Hermione got the syringe.

"Wow," Astoria said. "You're not going to stick that into my arm, are you?"

"How do you expect me to get your blood? Do you want me to cut your wrist and let you bleeding in a bucket? Give me your arm."

Astoria slowly outreached her arm and Hermione did the test.

"Now, you have to wait a little. I'm testing your blood and when I'm sure it's not contaminated, we'll start collecting it, ok?"

"I still have to wait? Look, mudblood, I have other stuff to do."

"Oh, really? That's great!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Guess what? I had other plans for today too and yet I'm here. Do you see me complaining? No."

"Fine, how much blood are you taking from me?"

"About a liter. You'll feel dizzy, but it's nothing a potion won't heal."

"What? That's too much. How am I going to survive?" Astoria said hysterical.

"Don't be stupid. A liter is nothing for you. You'll still have four liters more to keep you alive. Besides that, the potion I'll give you for the dizziness will replace it."

Hermione finished the test and took Astoria to the donating room. She asked a nurse to get Astoria ready and to keep an eye on her. Hermione had Astoria's blood tested and an hour later she already had enough blood to give Scorpius. Finally, Hermione took Astoria to Scorpius's room.

"Remember, you can't talk to him," Hermione warned Astoria before they got in.

Astoria nodded and they approached Scorpius's bed.

"Hi, Scorpius, you have a visitor," Hermione said and Draco muttered something.

"Who's this?" Scorpius asked.

Nobody replied and the room went silent. Astoria kept staring at Scorpius and tears started to roll down her face.

"She's a friend of mine. She just wanted to see you," Draco spokes suddenly.

"Why are you crying, miss? Are you sad?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"She's crying because she doesn't have much time to stay and now she has to go, right?" Draco intervened.

"No, dear, I'm not sad. Sometimes people cry of happiness. I'm happy to see you," Astoria said wiping away her tears. "I mean, look at you, sweetie, you're almost a grown up. I remember when I first held you."

"I'm turning seven in four months. I'm almost a man," he smiled.

"That's enough. Say good bye, Scorpius," Draco said and dragged Astoria out of the room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Draco shouted. "You couldn't have talked to him. That was not the deal."

"Draco, listen…"

"No, I want you to leave now!" he screamed again without caring that his voice echoed through the hospital's hall and that Scorpius was listening to him.

"Malfoy! Lower your voice, now!" Hermione appeared next to him. "This is a respectable hospital, please, behave and if you keep screaming you're going to scare your son. He was listening to you."

"I'm telling you, Granger, stay out of this," Draco said. "Astoria, get out, now!"

"Let me be with him for a few more minutes!" she cried.

"No, you had your time. You saw him like we promised. Now, get out and go back to your miserable life. Forget he exists. Pretend it never happened!"

"How am I supposed to do this? I've spent my life thinking about what I have done and now I could see that I was stupid to leave a beautiful boy like him. Draco, please, believe me, everywhere I went I kept thinking about him. And every time his birthday came I couldn't stop thinking about the day he was born. I can't forget he exists, I'm his mother for crying's sake," Astoria kept crying.

Suddenly, Scorpius got out of the room to hear Astoria's last words.

"Are you my mother?" he asked with questioning eyes.


	10. Painful Truths

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**C****hapter 10: Painful Truths**

"Shut up, Astoria," Draco said before she could talk and he kneeled in front of his son. "Scorpius, listen to me,"

"I'm your mother, kid," Astoria blurted

"But my dad said that my mother died," Scorpius looked at his father waiting for a confirmation.

"Son, this matter is complicated. I wanted to protect you…" Draco looked at his son.

"Did you lie to me, dad?" the boy asked.

"Yes, he did, sweetie, I'm your mother. I'm alive and I'm here," Astoria smirked evilly.

"Astoria, leave," Draco demanded.

"Why did you lie to me, dad? What other lies did you tell me?" Scorpius started to cry and stepped back away from Draco.

"I never lied to you about anything, son."

"You lied about my mother."

"I was protecting you."

"I could've had a normal childhood. I wanted her to be in my life."

"Scorpius," Draco reprehended him. "Don't say it like you know what happened, this is not the right way to judge my actions."

"Then what happened?" the boy asked with the typical Malfoy arrogance.

"Why don't you ask your mother?"

"Malfoy, stop it. This discussion is not healthy for him." Hermione intervened. "Scorpius, calm down, you can't have emotional distress. You're not strong for a discussion as serious as this one."

"Granger, this is all your fault!" Draco said.

"My fault? How's that?" Hermione spat furiously.

"You had the brilliant idea to get Astoria here!"

"You brought my mom here, Hermione?" Scorpius asked.  
"Yes, dear, I brought her here to cure you. Her blood will help your recuperation."

"Granger, why do you have to get into everything? This is not your problem," Draco said getting angrier.

"Don't talk to her like that, dad. She's my friend and she's the only one who didn't lie to me." Scorpius replied.

"That's enough! We need to have a serious talk about respecting authority, young man. I'm your father and I'm the one who give orders here, did you understand?"

"I don't trust you anymore!" Scorpius cried again and ran through the hall.

Draco rushed to go after him, but Hermione held his arm.

"Stay, Malfoy. He won't talk to you. I'll go after him" she said and left after the little boy.

Draco looked at Astoria, who hadn't said anything since then. He dragged her into the Scorpius's room, to avoid the curious looks of everyone passing by the hall, because after all it wasn't always that such drama happened around there. Draco put a silencer spell around the room so he could talk to Astoria without caring if anyone was going to hear them. Draco was so furious that smoke was almost coming off his ears. Astoria looked at him afraid to pronounce any word and silently she started to cry.

"I don't believe your tears, Astoria. Save them for when they're really needed," he said harshly.

"Draco, I'm sorry…"

"No! You're not sorry!" He trapped her between him and the wall with his arms.

"I am, please, believe me," she kept crying. "When I left, I never thought I would miss you two, but after a while Antoine didn't satisfy me anymore. He was wonderful to me and I was amazed by all the promises he made me. I thought about all the things I would have with him that I didn't think twice," she said.

"Antoine? Was that his name? I see, so you were cheating on me with a guy named Antoine? And now you're telling me that you had been seeing each other before you left?" he turned away from her.

"Don't act like you were faithful to me. You kept it as a secret for the press, but you never hid it when you left the Manor to find some company."

"You know pretty well that our marriage was arranged and never based on love or loyalty, Astoria, but you know what? I'm glad you decided to leave."

"I know it wasn't based on love, but I'm saying the truth when I say that after a while away from Scorpius, I started to wonder how my life would have been if I had stayed, if I had seen him grow up. Every time his birthday came I would think of you two. I thought once about coming back, but so many things happened at the same time that I forgot the idea."

"Lies! You're telling me only lies. You never wanted to come back and I should never have agreed to get you here," he shouted.

"If I wasn't here, how would the mudblood cure our son?" Astoria spat crying.

"First of all Scorpius is my son, not ours. And Granger is not a mudblood. She's taking care of my son better than any pureblood doctor would. She was the one who found out what was wrong with him, so I don't want to hear you talking about her. And stop calling her a mudblood."

"What's wrong with, Draco? You've always known the value of being a pureblood and now you're letting the Malfoy's heir be treated by the mudblood you most hate in the world!"

"Granger may not be a pureblood, but she's a million times the woman you'll ever be. She's a great person and she's one of the few people I know that think about others before herself. She should be admired by everyone, because altruism is a very noble value."

"Draco!" Astoria shouted. "Are you listening to yourself? Are you falling for her?"

"What? No! I'm getting to know her and believe it or not, she's a great friend."

"And I'm the one lying! Draco, if I were you, I'd open up my eyes, because you may be falling for her. But she'll always be a mudblood. What would your father say?"

"My father is dead and so is his opinion. What I do with my life and who I fall for is none of your business, Astoria. Now, you're going to leave this hospital, while I go look for my son, whose life you just ruined, if I may remind you."

Draco opened the door and turned to Astoria.

"I don't want to see you here when I come back," he said and left.

Draco started to look everywhere he thought around the hospital, until he found Hermione walking through one of the halls.

"Granger, where were you?" he was angry.

"I've been looking for your son, Malfoy."

"And…?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I haven't found him yet, but I'm still looking."

"I can't believe you lost my son in this hospital! He is sick, Granger! What if something happens to him?"

"Calm down, Malfoy. You stop complaining and help me. Come on."

Hermione started to walk away and Draco rushed after her.

"Granger, have you looked at the children's wing?" he asked.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid? That was the first place I looked, but there was nobody in there, because today is visiting day, so all children are outside with their parents."

"Are you sure everyone's outside?" he asked and she stopped suddenly.

"Damn, Malfoy. You're right! I think I know where Scorpius might be."

Hermione changed her way immediately and walked back to the children's wing. Draco followed her trying to understand what Hermione was doing and he was a bit mad at her. He hated when people just ignored him. Who did she think she was? They were looking for his son, he had the right to know what was going on. Through the whole way, Draco kept asking where Hermione was doing and she kept telling him to shut up. Finally they got to their destination, where all lights were out. Hermione headed to one of the rooms and inside it she found Lucy and Scorpius. The boy was still crying, so Hermione entered the room slowly and both children looked at her.

"Scorpius, you can talk to me if you want," she said.

"She's really my mother, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why did my father tell me she was dead?"

"He wanted to protect you. He wants you to have the best and at that time your mother didn't have any conditions to be with you."

"But I wanted to be with her," the boy complained.

"I know, but the choice wasn't yours, dear. Your father is outside. He wants to talk to you."

Scorpius wiped his tears away and met his father outside the room. Hermione sat besides Lucy and stroke with her hair.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I guess, but what about Scorpius? Is he going to be ok? He's really upset, Hermione."

"Scorpius will be fine. I'll make him better, the same way I'll make you better," Hermione smiled.

"Granger!" they heard Draco scream.

Hermione ran out of the room and she found Draco kneeling down and holding Scorpius, whose body was shaking uncontrollably.

"My head, dad, it hurts," the boy cried trying to put his hands on his head.

"Granger, do something," Draco pleaded.

Hermione rushed to them and picked Scorpius up. She left with the boy calling the nurses and in a few seconds there were a bunch of people around Hermione and Scorpius. They all left Draco and Lucy standing in the middle of the hall. The little girl approached Draco and touched his arm. He was still in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't worry. Scorpius will be fine. Hermione is the best medwitch I know. She'll make him better just like she's making me better."

Draco shook his head and looked at her.

"I know, but I'm not sure if Scorpius is strong enough for this."

"He is strong. He is a Malfoy, right?"

"Right, you should rest, kid. I have to go."

Lucy got back to her room and Draco left. He stayed at Scorpius's room for a very long time and every hour that passed, his agony grew even more. He tried to sleep, but his mind didn't let him rest. All of his thoughts were with Scorpius and all those nurses around him. However, Draco was happy about one thing: Astoria was out of sight.

Hermione just met Draco a couple of hours after the sunset. She was passing through the hospital's entrance when she saw Astoria talking to a nurse.

"Greengrass! What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked.

Astoria said goodbye to the nurse and walked up to Hermione.

"My son is here, mudblood. I want to see him again. Do you have any problem with it?"

"Actually, I do. I thought I heard Malfoy telling you to leave."

"That's the matter, mudblood. I'm moving back to London."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, it's true. After I manage my stuff in Barcelona, I'll come back to London to be with my son."

"You must be kidding."

"No, actually, I'm very serious about this. Anyways, I won't waste my time explaining my decisions to you. Hasta la vista, mudblood!"

"Just get out of here, Miss Exterminator."

Astoria smirked and left. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to Scorpius's room. Finally, she reached Draco, who desperately got up from the sofa he was laying in. He looked at Hermione and his eyes begged for answers. Hermione looked away and sat next to him. Draco kept waiting, but by Hermione's silence he knew something bad had happened.

"Malfoy, Scorpius had an allergic reaction from the potion he was taking, that's why he was shaking like that earlier. Besides, the infection spread to his brain, making his head hurt a lot. However, I must tell you that I have good new after all this. We still have Astoria's blood. If we do the transfusion, he'll be able to take the potion that will kill the funguses on his body. After that, he'll be weak, but out of danger. But right now his condition is not good at all."

"You can still save him, right?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes, but there is something else, another complication," she looked down.

Draco looked away and started to cry silently.

"Just say it, Granger," he whispered.

"Scorpius, well, he got into a coma," she said.

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm posting it because I'll be travelling on friday and I hope you liked chapter 10. Next week, I'll try to make a double update to celebrate 4th of July as I'm staying in the U.S. for the month, so try not to miss it


	11. As a Friend

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 11: As a Friend.**

Draco started to cry even more. Hermione got closer to him and gave him a hug. He leaned into her and laid his head on her shoulder. She held him for a long time until he stopped sobbing. Hermione kept thinking how weird that situation was, but she couldn't stop feeling bad and she wanted to help them so she could never see Draco feeling such sadness. Draco calmed down and let her go.

"Where is he?" he whiped his tears away.

"He's in the ICU for now. We're managing some potions, but we can't inject them through needles, he has to drink them. Believe me, I'm doing my best to wake him up and I'll keep trying until I do so."

"Granger, he's the most important thing in my life. I can't lose him!"

"I won't let anything happen to him. Have some faith."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry. Patients in the ICU have limited visiting time and it's already too late today. Malfoy, why don't you go home? Take a shower, eat something, relax, get some sleep," she took his hands on hers.

"I can't leave him," he looked at her with wet eyes.

"Look, if you stay here, you're only going to hurt yourself. You can't help Scorpius right now. You should go home. If anything happens to him, I'll call you, ok?"

"Maybe you're right, but I didn't want to be alone right now."

"I know it's a hard time, but you can't stay here alone," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry, you're the doctor here. You know what's best. I'll go."

"Can't you call anyone to be with you? Your mom? A friend? Anyone?"

"My mom is not in England anymore. She's living in Ireland trying to fix her life, so I don't think she'll want to receive bad news. And I honestly can't think of any friend that would be willing to be by my side today."

"Really? No one at all?"

"I'm usually with my son, but, you know, I can't be with him right now. And all of my so called friends are just business contacts. I'm not close to any of them. I don't want Scorpius near those people," Draco took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "Are you staying at the hospital?"

"No, I'm leaving in an hour or so, but if you want me to stay to watch your son, I would do it. There is no problem."

"No, I mean, you've been working for almost 24 hours nonstop. You should be tired."

"I am, but I still don't understand what you want."

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"I…I'm..." she stuttered. "I'm not sure if I should."

"What's the matter? I'm not asking you to marry me, Granger. I would feel much better if I could count on someone. Can you be by my side tonight? As a friend?"

"As a friend?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't try anything with me. Otherwise, I'll make you unable to give Scorpius a brother or a sister."

He smiled and hugged her weakly.

"Thank you."

"Did you know that this is the fourth time you say thank you to me?"

"Are you counting?"

"Kind of," she smiled.

Draco went with Hermione to her office, where she got her purse before they apparated to his street. It was already dark, but it wasn't so late, so there weren't any children outside, but the lights inside the houses were on. Hermione followed Draco to his house and she did the best not to look at Harry's, even though the Potters weren't at home. She didn't want to think that they were resting after a sunny Sunday at the Burrow while she was staying with Draco, which didn't seem such a bad idea anymore, now that she knew him a bit better. At least, she wasn't spending the night alone. Draco welcomed her to his house, which was nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor, but the furniture inside was basically the same, only the best and most expensive objects that came from the manor when they moved. There were a few pictures on the wall of Draco and Scorpius only. The rest of the house was pretty simple and the rooms were located on the second floor.

"So, do you like it?" Draco asked.

"It's very different from the manor. Even though I don't have good memories there, I still remember a few details. How are you handling to live in such a small place?"

"I'm getting used to it. It's been only two weeks since we moved here."

"I see, it seems more comfy than the manor."

"It is and the size to me is not being such a big deal. Now I can spend more time with Scorpius. While he plays on the living room, I work at the table, with no walls between us," he said with tears threatening to fall.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I cook something for us to eat?"

Draco nodded and Hermione went to the kitchen. She looked around and decided to make some soup. She would be laughing at her situation if Scorpius wasn't in a coma. Even ten years after the war, Hermione never thought she would become friends with Draco Malfoy, but she never thought she would break up with Ron either, so she was opening her mind to let life surprise her.

Draco finally got to the kitchen, where Hermione had already set the table and the nice smell of the soup was awakening Draco's stomach. They ate in silence and Draco washed the dishes with a spell.

"I know you're worried, but you can talk to me if you want to," Hermione said.

"Talk about what? Talking won't help my son," he replied.

"But it will help you. I know you won't stop worrying, but it may bring some relief."

Draco didn't answer for a while, but Hermione knew he would open up soon and she was right.

"It's my fault," he finally said.

"What exactly is your fault?"

"I've not taken care of my son."

"You do take care of your son. You can't blame yourself for this. It just happened. You didn't do anything to cause this. Everyone gets sick sometimes. But let's be reasonable. You said you just moved here. Have you cleaned the basement? Or any dirty room? Maybe he opened an old box or closet that might have been closed for a while."

"He was helping me to clean the basement when we moved. The former owner left some stuff there. Do you think Scorpius got sick because of this?"

"Most likely."

"Does it mean that I'm infected too?"

"You don't show any symptoms. Did he open something you didn't? Something that only he opened?"

"Well, yes, there was a box he asked if he could keep it. It was just some papers. I thought it would do no harm."

"Where's this box now?"

"In his room, I guess."

"Do you mind if I take a look? If this box was what caused infection, we have to get it out of the house and disinfect his room, before the funguses spread to the rest of the house."

"How do you intend to do it?"

"We're wizards, right? We can make magic."

"Do you know the right spell?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"You're right. Let's do it before it's too late."

Hermione agreed and they went to Scorpius's room. Hermione put a protection spell on both of them and they entered the room. It looked like a normal boy's room and on the top of the bedside table, there was the picture of the golden trio. Hermione opened the closet and near the shoes, there was the box. Hermione casted a spell on it and a cloud of dust raised from the box and with a "puf" it disappeared. Hermione took the box and started to look through the papers.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"These are some parts of the Daily Prophet. Look, it's from the years of the war."

Draco took one of the papers and examined it.

"Here's when Umbrigde became Hogwarts's Headmistress. Look at her face..." he laughed. "What do you got there?"

"Just news about Harry and the war. Here's when Fugde believed Voldemort had returned."

"I didn't know Scorpius was so interested in the war."

"He was not interested in the war. I think he was interested in something more specific."

"Like what?"

"Like what was going on with his family during that time," Hermione showed Draco a photo of the Malfoys during the war and the picture was circled with ink.

"But, how would Scorpius know how to look for so many information? He barely knows how to read."

"True, but a picture is worth more than a thousand words."

"Damn," Draco sat on the bed. "Do you think he is mad to know that his family chose the wrong side of the war?"

"Scorpius doesn't seem to be the type of kid that would suffer in silence. If he had any doubts, I think he would've asked."

"Do you think he's ashamed of me?"

"You're not the same Draco you were and it doesn't matter anymore who you were. Scorpius knows you and that's all that matters. We all made mistakes back then. We were only teenagers when it happened."

"I thought my father was the worst parent ever, but this is not true. I am the worst parent ever!" Draco said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Don't compare yourself with your father. I know he was important to you even though he treated you badly, but you are two different people. You recognized your mistakes and you're trying to do your best to be better, to give your kid a better childhood. You need to let go of this feeling and live your life without caring about what your father would say."

"He would be ashamed of me."

" I don't think so. You took care of the Malfoy's business. You're making even more money now. You got married and you even managed to give the Malfoys an heir to continue the family's name. Why would he be ashamed of you if you accomplished many things he wanted you to?"

"Granger, my son is at the hospital. He might never wake up. My father would never let that happen too."

"Malfoy, you couldn't help it. Bad things happen, we can't avoid it. Don't blame yourself and trust me, I'll make him better."

"I trust you, Granger. I just wish this nightmare to end."

"It will, I promise. Why don't you go to bed now? I'll finish cleaning here ok?"

"Are you going home or would you rather sleep here?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Are you taking orders from me now?"

"No, but I'm here as a friend remember? If you think you'll be better alone, I'll go home."

"No... I mean, can you stay?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I can stay."

"Then, I'll help you clean up here and after that you can take the guest's room."

"Sure."

Draco and Hermione continued cleaning the room and it didn't take much longer to finish it. Hermione borrowed a pajama from Draco, which was too big for her, but she didn't mind it, and he showed her the guest's room. Lying in bed Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her situation. Maybe life was trying to show her something, but before she could come to a conclusion, tiredness spoke louder and she fell asleep.

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I really wish I could've done double update this week, but things has been busy to me... I hope you like the chapter and if you want to blame someone for the delay, you can blame my BETA, she was the one who didn't do her job in time :)_


	12. As Time Goes By

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 12: As Time Goes By.**

A month after Hermione gave Draco the bad news, everything seemed the same. Scorpius was still in a coma and nothing had changed. He was stable, but there were no improvements. In the beginning, Draco had had more faith, but his hope started to fade away slowly with time. He was still worried and his mood changed each day. There were some days in which he could gather all his hope and just think about the best. In others, he'd get so sad, he barely left his bed, not even to see his own son at the hospital, which he did almost every day.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't stop. On the month that passed, she continued her every day routine, because Scorpius was just another patient she had to treat. However, she wished she could feel like he was just a number to add, but like every other patient that stayed in the hospital for a while, she couldn't shut her feelings down, even though she was a professional. She knew it was part of the job to deal with people, but she couldn't not connect with her patients since they were very special to her.

Since the day Hermione had spent the night at Draco's house, they grew closer, as he was at the hospital most of his time. Even though it wasn't visiting time, Hermione was, now, walking to the hospital's cafeteria to meet Draco, who was waiting for her after seeing his son. On her way, Hermione was remembering the morning she woke up at Draco's.

_Hermione woke up with the sunshines coming from the window. She got up and followed the coffee smell that was coming from downstairs. In the kitchen, Draco was finishing a sandwich and he was wearing just the pajama pants. Hermione stopped at the door and stared at him for a bit more than a second, which was enough time for him to notice it._

"_What's wrong, Granger?" he smirked._

"_Nothing," she shook her head. "I'm not fully awake yet."_

"_Look, I know you like what you see, but please don't drool on my carpet. It was very expensive."_

"_Very funny. I wasn't drooling."_

"_If you're saying so. I made some scrambled eggs. I hope you like it."_

"_Sure, can you grab me a cup of coffee, please?" she sat down next to him._

"_I'm the owner of the house and you're giving me orders?"_

"_First of all, I asked please. Second, it's good to see you in a better mood. Did you sleep well?" she started to eat._

"_I was so tired that I slept right away, which is a good thing. Considering the situation, I would've spent the night rolling in bed. What about you?" he said getting her the coffee._

"_The same. I usually sleep right away too, because I'm always tired from work," she said and drank her coffee._

"_You've probably already heard this, Granger. But you work too much."_

"_I know," she smiled. "But I like what I do and when you become a medwitch, you have to sacrifice some part of your life, but I don't mind it, actually."_

"_Yeah, right," he snorted._

"_So, how are you feeling?" she ignored his last comment._

"_I'm still worried. Do you think something happened to Scorpius during the night?"_

"_If something did, we would've known. I'm heading to the hospital now, but it's too early for the visiting time. I would suggest you to work a bit and by the middle of the morning, you go there, ok?"_

"_Are you telling me to work? Are you crazy? Scorpius is much more important than that!"_

"_I'm glad you think like that, but I can't let you see him earlier. It's the hospital's rules, not mine. Working was just a suggestion. You should do something just to kill time, to get your head somewhere else than in Scorpius, so you won't get too worried or anxious to see him."_

"_Fine, I have some stuff to do. So, I'll get it done today and later I'll go to the hospital."_

"_That's great, Malfoy. I have to go now, because I still have to go home. Thanks for breakfast," she said leaving the kitchen._

"_Granger, wait," he said and she turned to him. "I just wanted to say thank you. Again."_

"_Don't say thank you too much to me. I might get used to it."_

"_You better get used to it, because this is the new me and I'll say thank you any time I need to."_

"_Ok, I won't complain about it, then," she smiled again._

_After that, she left his house and went to her apartment. Hermione took a shower and headed back to the hospital as usual._

_Since that night, Draco and Hermione ended up creating a routine that went through the whole month. Draco would visit Scorpius during the day and he would wait Hermione to have a break or to finish her shifts at night. Then, both of them would drink coffee at the hospital's cafeteria and sometime they would go somewhere else near the hospital. They've started to spend a lot of time together and by the end of the month they were almost best friends. Draco was still worried about Scorpius and with time he started to tell Hermione his worst fears as a father. Hermione didn't know what to think at first, but she was glad that he trusted her, because even though they had spent years fighting and arguing, she trusted him too now and he became a very good friend to her._

Hermione continued to walk, but she was interrupted by Stefanie, who seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Hermione! Guess what?" the nurse smiled.

"What now, Stefanie?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm still meeting Draco for some coffee."

"I see… You're meeting Draco like you always do and you're drinking coffee like you always do. Don't you get tired of doing that basically every day?"

"We don't just drink coffee. We talk… A lot, actually."

"So, you're getting to know him," Stefanie smirked.

"Yes, but let's change the subject. What are you going to tell me?"

"Oh right… Remember that guy I've been seeing for the past two week?"

"Daniel, if I recall, right?"

"Yes, do you remember that I told you we had a huge fight because he didn't want to be in a committed relationship?"

"I do, actually. You've spent the whole night crying and eating ice cream with me in my apartment. Anyways, what about him?"

"He just came here to apologize! Can you believe it? I mean, he even asked me to be his girlfriend! I have a boyfriend now, Hermione! And he is not the bastard I thought he was."

"That's great Stefanie. At least you're not thinking about Dr. Collins anymore."

"What? No! I mean, he's my boss. It's unethical," they both laughed.

"Talking about Dr. Collins, I haven't seen him much lately and in the few times I saw him, he gave me some strange looks," Hermione said.

"What were you expecting? The man is in love with you. Besides he has been staying at the hospital until late and what have you been doing after work at the same time he leaves? You've been drinking coffee with another man! And what a man Draco is, right?" Stefanie said, but then the smile on her face faded. "Oh my God! I shouldn't have said that. I mean, I have a boyfriend now and Draco is your future boyfriend. What an awful friend I am. Good friends don't keep eying a friend's future boyfriend. Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry."

"There is no problem Stefanie. Draco is just my friend and nothing more…"

"For now," Stefanie muttered.

"Anyways, you're a great friend and about Dr. Collins, I'll talk to him later," Hermione ignored her friend's comment.

"Great! Now, I'm going home, because I have a date with my brand new boyfriend. Enjoy your evening!"

"Good bye, Stefanie," Hermione said.

Stefanie left and Hermione entered the cafeteria, where Draco was waiting for her on a table with two cups of coffee.

"Why did you take so long?" he asked.

"Hum… A bit grumpy today, aren't we?" she mocked.

"Your coffee is cold now, Granger."

"You didn't have to buy mine. If you had waited for me to get my coffee it wouldn't be cold, Malfoy."

"But why were you late anyways?'

"Are you checking up on me and my schedule?"

"A bit. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"You don't like too many things. Do you mind if we go somewhere else tonight? I'm a bit hungry and I didn't want to eat sandwich again."

"There is no problem. Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise. It's one of my favorite restaurants and I think you're going to like it."

"We'll see if it is as good as you're saying. Let's not rush our judgments, ok? " he smirked.

"Let's go, Malfoy," she smiled.

They left the cafeteria, but they met Dr. Collins on their way out. Max stopped and looked at Hermione, who was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Dr. Collins," she said. "Are you leaving already?"

"Hello, Hermione. Yes, I'm leaving earlier this evening."

"I'm not the only one who works too much." She smiled weakly. "Anyways, Dr. Collins, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my boss, Dr. Collins."

Both men shook hands, but all of them could feel the tension between them.

"The famous Draco Malfoy. I heard about you and your family a lot and now I can finally say that I met you in person."

"Thank you, Collins. I must say that I've heard very good things about your hospital and my son is being treated very well here."

"And how is your son doing?" Dr. Collins asked.

"He's still in a coma, but hopefully, Dr. Granger will make him better."

"I'm sure she will. She is one of my greatest doctors, if not the best." Max smiled to Hermione. "Anyways, I should get going. Good evening for you two."

"Sure, we should go too. Good night."

Dr. Collins left and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Wow, that was something," he smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Let's go," she answered and started to walk.

Draco just shook his head and followed her.


	13. Is it Love?

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 13: Is it Love?**

In the next day, Draco went to the hospital as usual. However, it was a bit early and he was waiting on the hospital's entrance. Then, he saw Dr. Collins arriving. Draco walked up to him and the man gave him a strange look.

"Dr. Collins, may I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked.

"I don't have much time, Mr. Malfoy," the man replied coldly.

"I promise it won't take more than five minutes," Draco continued.

"Ok, what do you want?" Dr. Collins crossed his arms.

"Do you feel something for Hermione?" Draco went straight to the point.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but my feelings for Dr. Granger are, honestly, none of your business," Dr. Collins said walking away.

"Look, Dr. Collins, I know this is a personal question and I understand that you don't want to tell me, but I care about Hermione a lot and I don't want her to go through situations like yesterday when we met. She was a bit embarrassed and if you want something with her you should just go for it and not play her, ok? She deserves only the best."

"Mr. Malfoy, my business with Dr. Granger has been strictly professional until now. I know she deserves the best and she knows how I feel about her, that's why I'm not pushing her to make any decisions. I'm not playing her and I definitely don't need advice from you either. I don't want you to bother me with this matter anymore. Did I make myself clear?"

"Very clear," Draco answered angrily. "But just for you to know, you have competition."

"I'm not afraid of you Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Collins turned away.

"Neither am I of you," Draco replied even angrier.

Dr. Collins left Draco at the hospital's entrance alone, but it didn't take too long for Stefanie to show up and tell Draco he could already see his son.

"How is Scorpius?" he asked her on the way.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but nothing has changed. He's still in a coma and there are no signs of improvements until now."

"Do you think there is still hope for him?"

"There is always hope. You can't let go of it," Stefanie smiled.

"I know and I would have lost it long ago if it wasn't for Hermione," he looked down.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, very much. I never thought I would ever say that," he smiled weakly.

"Life never stops surprising us."

They got to Scorpius ICU's room. He just lay there and the only sign of life coming from his body was the slight movement his chest made when he breathed. Stefanie left Draco alone for him to have some privacy. He stood near Scorpius bed and he started to cry. Draco sat on a chair besides the bed and took Scorpius's hand.

"I'm so sorry, son," he said between sobs and that was the only thing he said.

Draco spent a couple of hours by Scorpius's side, just remembering stuff they did together. When time passed, Draco's tears had dried and he caught himself smiling while remembering the first time Scorpius said daddy. It was a bit cheesy, but he couldn't help it. Finally he left the room and while he headed to the hospital's exit, Hermione appeared.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been better, Granger. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here," she replied.

"It's Saturday and you told me yesterday you had the day off today," they started to walk together to the hospital's exit.

"True, but I forgot some papers and Stefanie told me you were here, so I decided to wait for you and to see if you want to do something today."

"You are here to see if I want to do something?" he crossed his arms.

"Well, yes… But if you have other plans, there is no problem. I've got stuff to do too."

"No, I don't have anything to do today. What were you planning on doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought about staying inside today. Do you know what DVD is?"

"No, but I'll try to like it," he smiled.

They got to the hospital's exit and they found a very unusual visitor.

"So it's true then," Ron said approaching them.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here just to confirm the story and it seems that I wasn't wrong. I can't believe you turned your back on us, Hermione. Of all people you could date, did you really have to choose him? I mean, I know what you are trying to do, but I can't understand why it had to be the ferret."

"What are you talking about, Ron? Have you gone mad? I'm not trying to do anything, unless moving on with my life counts as an answer," Hermione said confused.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know exactly what I am talking about. You're going out with the ferret just to make me jealous, because I'm getting married and you're feeling left out. Honestly, Hermione, I never thought you would go that low to get me and just so you know it's not working."

"Oh, that sure it is," Draco said laughing. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here almost yelling at Granger, Weasley."

"Stay out of this, ferret," Ron replied.

"Ronald!" Hermione tried her best not to yell. "First of all, Malfoy and I are just friends. We are NOT going out. His son is in a coma and he has been going through tough times and I'm staying by his side to help. Secondly, I'm over you! I don't care who you're getting married to and I just wish you to be happy because I still consider you my friend. Thirdly, how did you know Malfoy and I have been talking to each other? I barely saw you the past month."

"You shouldn't go to public places with your new friend, who used to be your enemy, because this way, you give Rita Skeeter a lot to talk about on the Daily Prophet. I thought you read the newspaper, Hermione."

"I read the newspaper, Ronald. I just don't waste my time reading stupid gossip that your girlfriend and Skeeter publish. Besides, you have nothing to do with who I go out with or not. It's my life, I'll live it the way I want it to and it doesn't go around you. So I think you should mind your own business," Hermione replied.

"But he is our enemy, Hermione! Can't you see he is playing you?" Ron yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Ronald. If he is playing me or not, I'll figure out myself. Now, if you excuse me, I have other things to do than stay here and argue with such an egocentric person," she replied and pulled Draco by his arm out of the hospital.

Ron stayed behind stupefied. Draco didn't say a thing and went along with Hermione. She apparated them both at her street and she took him to her apartment. It was the first time she took him there. He entered it and he was amazed by all the muggle things Hermione had, like the television and the telephone.

"Make yourself at home," she finally said dropping her purse on a chair.

"What are all those things?" he asked.

"These are muggle stuff and they do some really awesome things. Muggles are not as stupid you think they are, Malfoy," she sat on the couch.

"I don't think muggles are stupid," he replied.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe I do a bit, but as I already told you I've been opening my mind to muggles and their stuff," he sat next to her.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to introduce you to a television and to a DVD player. We are going to watch a movie," she said.

"And what exactly are those things?" he asked.

"Well, the television is that screen you see above the fireplace and the movie will be shown there. You will understand when it starts, ok?"

"Fine," he replied.

Hermione made some popcorn and they watched the movie. Draco, at first, was confused and curious with the television, but in the end of the movie he was fascinated by that muggle device. When the movie ended, Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, even though it was bit late for that. They ate and Draco did the dishes with a spell as he always did. Finally, they decided to watch another movie, but before they could start it, an owl landed on Hermione's window. It was weird, because the bird was strange for Hermione, but the letter it was delivering was for Draco and not for her. The owl left and Hermione gave Draco the letter.

"Do you know who could it be from?" she asked.

"I have a slight idea," he replied opening it.

Draco read the letter and Hermione saw his face turn into only one feeling: anger.

"Malfoy, what is it?" she asked.

"Read it yourself, Granger. I can't believe this is happening," he said.

Hermione took the letter from him and it read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I know that our last meeting wasn't friendly at all and I know you're still very mad at me, but I promise I'll be brief. I know that our son is going through tough times and now that I finally met him, even under such bad circumstances, I finally could make up my mind._

_So, I am writing to inform you that I'm leaving Spain in a month or so. I still have some things to sort out here, but by the end of next month I shall be in London with my son, because that's where I belong. You may not want me as your wife anymore, but I have the right to be with him._

_Don't bother to write me back, because I'm not asking you for anything, I'm just telling you so it does not come as a surprise once I'm there._

_I still have faith that you put your head in place and forget mudblood Granger. She is not one of us and she will never be._

_Yours sincerely__,_

_A. Greengrass_

"What a bitch," Hermione finally said.

"What I am going to do, Granger? The last thing I wanted to worry about was Astoria and this crap about her wanting to come back. She has not the right to be with Scorpius and I don't want him hurt when she decides to leave again," he covered his face with his hands.

"Malfoy, don't get desperate so quickly. I'm sure you'll find a way to go through this and I'll be here if you need, ok?" she put her arm around his shoulder.

He turned to her and gave her a hug. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how they could deal with Astoria, but as always their main matter changed as the conversation developed. By the end of the night, they had already eaten dinner and had drunk coffee as usual.

"It's getting late. I should go," Draco said getting up from the couch.

"Ok, I had a lot of fun today, even though there were some unpleasant surprises," Hermione replied getting up too.

They walked up to the door and Draco turned to Hermione.

"I had a great time too, except that stupid letter from Astoria. I always have a good time with you, Granger."

"And we are still calling each other by our last names," she smiled.

Draco smiled and did something that surprised both of them. He kissed her and she kissed him back. However, she stopped him after she realized what was happening.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't think this is right. You are going through too many things right now and I don't want it to be just a moment of solitude," she said.

"Granger, this is not a desperate act…" he started.

"Please, Malfoy, don't make a big deal out of this, ok? Let's not rush things," she interrupted him.

"Ok, as you wish. Good night… Hermione," he replied.

"Good night, Draco," she said and he left.


	14. Awaken

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 14: Awaken.**

Since the day Draco kissed Hermione, neither of them could take it out of their minds. However, Hermione still thought that Draco just kissed her because he was feeling bad and lonely. Besides she was still trying to figure out what she was actually feeling for him. Draco, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was feeling and he was a bit embarrassed to say it out loud. He was also respecting Hermione's wish not to rush things. So neither of them mentioned what happened that day and as they continued their routine, another month passed without being even noticed.

However, this month was way better than the last one, especially for Draco. Scorpius had improved his condition and he got out of the ICU. He got back to a normal room, but he was still in a coma. Draco was a bit relieved, but he couldn't stop worrying, of course. At least the situation was bit better. He could visit Scorpius whenever he wanted, he could stay in the room with him and spend the night there. In the first week of Scorpius in the new room, Draco didn't leave the hospital with the excuse of wanting to be there when his son wakes up, but it never happened. After a while, Hermione could convince him to go home just for a while, so both of them agreed that he would try to rest and she would keep an eye on Scorpius, like she wasn't doing it already.

In the last day of the month, Draco was sitting next to his son's bed. He was reading a book Hermione gave to him, but he couldn't concentrate at all, because every sound he heard coming from the bed, he looked up to see if Scorpius was waking up. At that time Hermione hadn't arrived at the hospital, she was taking the afternoon shift, but Draco wished she was there already. She was the reason why he had the strength to go through the two tough months and he had finally found someone who he could be himself with, with no judgments.

Draco looked once again to his son. Nothing. He got back to the book and he read the same line for the twentieth time, literally. Finally, he could get his mind away from Scorpius for a while, but he wasn't reading the book, either. He was thinking about Hermione when he heard a little voice calling him.

"Dad?" Scorpius said softly.

Draco looked from the bed and saw his son looking at him with those bright blue eyes just like his. Draco got up and approached the bed.

"Scorpius! Oh Merlin, you're awake!" he said crying.

"Dad, what happened? Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

"Many things happened, son. How are you feeling? I should call a nurse," Draco got up. "Stefanie must be here. I'll call her. Do you feel anything, Scorpius? Any pain?"

"No, I'm fine, dad," Scorpius replied.

"I'll be right back, son. I'll call Stefanie," Draco said and he left the room.

He walked around the hall looking for the nurse. He found her in another patient's room and basically dragged her out of there.

"He's awake! He's awake, Stefanie!" Draco kept saying.

Stefanie, at first, was mad at him because just grabbed her abruptly, but then she understood what he was saying and decided to forgive him, because he waited for a very long time for this to happen. They got to the room and Stefanie turned to Draco before she started to examine Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you call Hermione and tell her to come?"

Draco nodded and left the room. Stefanie stayed with Scorpius, checking if he was feeling any pain or something he shouldn't be feeling. Thankfully, he was just fine. The coma didn't cause any damage to his body, but he still had the infection, which meant he still had to make the blood transfusion and take the potion he was supposed to since the beginning. In a matter of twenty minutes, Draco showed up again with Hermione by his side. The medwitch entered the room and Stefanie explained her that Scorpius was just fine and he didn't have any damage from the coma. Those news were a relief, not only for Draco, but Hermione too. She was happy the little boy was awake again and she could finally treat him.

"Scorpius, listen. We still have to run some tests. You'll start the right treatment and you'll have to stay in the hospital for a while, but in a couple of weeks you should be at home again," Hermione said.

"A couple of weeks? That's too much!" he complained.

"I know it seems too much, but I can't let you go before I'm totally sure that you are healthy again. We can't take any risks after what happened, ok?"

"Ok, but I still don't understand what happened. Stefanie said I slept for two months. I never slept that much," Scorpius replied.

"Scorpius, what is the last thing you remember?" Hermione asked.

"I remember running away to Lucy's room. Then, you and my dad went after me. We talked and then I don't remember anything else," he answered.

"Scorpius, about your mother…" Draco started.

"Malfoy, don't. This is not the time," Hermione interrupted him.

"Hermione, what happened after we talked?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, we talked and you passed out. You entered in a coma. It happens when your body is too weak and it shuts down to concentrate its energy to heal you. It's the body's self defense. Since then, you've been staying at the hospital and it's been two months as you already know," Hermione answered.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" the boy asked.

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances at each other and Stefanie tried not to smile.

"Not much, actually. What exactly do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Where is Lucy? Can she come visit me, Hermione? I would love to play video games with her again, even though I'm not very good at it," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, Lucy isn't at the hospital anymore," Hermione said looking at the floor.

"Did you heal her, Hermione? She told me she had a very bad disease, but she didn't tell me any details of it. When I go home, will I be able to see her again?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, dear," Hermione approached him and took his hands on hers. "Lucy didn't go home, but I'm sure she is in a better place now. She's not suffering anymore, I can assure you that."

"Do you mean she is…" Scorpius started.

"Yes," Hermione replied with tears in her eyes. "Sometimes, the human body can't handle too much damage. I did everything that I could to help her, but she was too weak."

Scorpius didn't reply and he started to cry silently.

"Scorpius, Stefanie is going to take you to run some tests, ok? I have to talk to your father for a while, but soon we'll start your treatment and you'll be good," Hermione said.

"I don't want to do exams. I want to go home," he replied softly.

"I know you do, sweetie and I know that this is not the good news you were expecting, but for you to go home, we have to heal you, right? It's ok to be sad for Lucy, but I'm sure she would want you to be brave now, so you can be ok again," Hermione replied.

"Ok, I'll do it, but are you sure she is in a better place now?" he asked.

"Yes, dear. She's probably playing a lot of video games wherever she is," Hermione smiled letting a shy tear roll down her face.

Scorpius nodded and he left with Stefanie to run the tests. Hermione stayed alone in the room with Draco. He walked up to her and in an impulsive act, he kissed her. Hermione was caught by surprise, but this time she didn't kiss him back, she just pushed him away.

"Draco, I told you that I don't want to rush things," she was annoyed, first with him because he kissed her and secondly with her because she wanted to kiss him back.

"I know, I'm sorry. Honestly, I'm just so happy that I couldn't help it and I've holding myself not to do it before. I'm sorry, I just can't believe he's awake again," he said and he hugged her.

"I told you he would be fine," she replied hugging him back. "And I didn't want to ruin this day, but I have bad news."

"What is it?" he asked letting her go.

"Well, you better come with me," she said.

They left the room and he followed her to her office. They got there and she handed him the Daily Prophet.

"What is it, Hermione? Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Look, I don't like Rita Skeeter, but I have no idea why I decided to read her article today. Anyway, I read it and it wasn't about stupid gossip. You should read it tough," Hermione replied.

Draco opened the paper and found the article Hermione was talking about. Besides the text, there was a picture of Astoria and he read it.

"Do you think she is serious, Hermione?" Draco asked when he finished.

"Yes, after I read it this morning, I went after Harry to see if he knew something. He told me that he sent some aurors to Spain to investigate it. It happened yesterday and it seems Astoria was really murdered. I'm afraid Skeeter is not lying this time. I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I knew Astoria was with someone bad, but I couldn't imagine that she would be involved with some dealer. He was even muggle and she was here bitching about me being friends with you!" Draco replied.

"True, but maybe she was just using him. Once he realized what she was doing, he got angry and he killed her. That's what Skeeter wrote, but I'll still talk to Harry to have some closure on this story, but I can make only one affirmation, Astoria is dead," she said.

"And how I am supposed to tell this to my son? He just woke up and you saw his face when you told him Lucy died. Astoria was his mother whether I like it or not and they might spend two minutes together, but it doesn't change the fact that he will be devastated. I mean, when he realized that his mother was alive, he created some hope to be with her. Now, I'll have to kill his dream of having a mother. What should I do, Hermione?" Draco said. He was a bit happy that Astoria wouldn't be around anymore, but he never wished for her to die.

"Draco, you just can't hide this from Scorpius. You'll have to find a way to tell him. I'll help if you want me to. I'll be there for you and for him, you know that right?"

"I know and I am really happy to know that. You have no idea of how much I'm grateful for everything you did for my son and for me. I'm in debt with you for the rest of my life."

"No, you already paid me with one of the most valuable things in the world. True friendship. Now, I can say I consider you my friend and you were there for me as much as I was for you, so I would like to say thank you too."

"I'm really happy that you consider me your friend. A true one, at least, but how am I going to tell my son that his mother is dead, truly dead?"

"Today is a day to celebrate, not completely, because Scorpius still has to go through treatment. And I think we shouldn't upset him anymore. So I would suggest that you don't saying anything today. Wait until tomorrow, but you can't let more than two days pass to tell him, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Hermione," Draco hugged her.

"Did you know that this is the seventh time you said thank you to me?" she said hugging him back.

"Just be quiet, will you?" Draco smiled.

_A/N: Yay! Scorpius woke up! And keep waiting, 'cause next week there will the final double update!_


	15. Going Home

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 15: Going Home.**

After Scorpius woke up, he went through some tests just like he did when he first got to the hospital. Hermione took a look at the results and she told Scorpius and Draco that the boy still had the infection, but he was stronger than before. Within the next few days, Scorpius did the blood transfusion and he started taking the healing potion. Each day that passed seemed even better than the one before. Scorpius was getting healthy and Draco couldn't be happier to see him smiling, talking and just being himself again. The day after Scorpius woke up, Draco told him the truth about Astoria, what happened when he was born and that she was dead, without telling him some details that he didn't have to know, of course. The boy understood most part of the story and he couldn't help but being sad, because he really got his hopes up when he met his mother – even though he was mad at his father for not telling him the truth. Scorpius wished he would get to know his mother and she would have liked him so much, she wouldn't think of leaving again. However, these were just wishes that wouldn't be satisfied, but he still had his father and he was happy to have Draco by his side.

"Dad?" Scorpius said after he got the news. "You're not leaving me too, right?"

"Never. I would never do that, son," Draco replied a bit shocked with the question.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, you didn't even have to ask," Draco hugged his son.

"You're the best dad ever! I love you."

"I love you too, son," Draco said and smiled.

Then, again, time passed and the couple of weeks Scorpius had to stay at the hospital weren't so long as they seemed to be. Finally, the healing potion did its job and everything went just fine. Scorpius was healed, just like Hermione said and there wasn't any trace of infection on his body. Actually, nobody could tell that he had spent two months in a coma or that he had any infection. After Scorpius woke up on his last day in the hospital, he couldn't stop talking about how much he wanted to go home and all the things he was going to do and tell his friends about video games, he was very excited, of course. Draco went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and he found Hermione on his way. Stefanie was responsible to help Scorpius get ready to go home, so while Hermione talked to Draco, the nurse took breakfast to the boy. He started eating, but then something popped into his head.

"Hey, Stefanie, do you think that my dad has something for Hermione?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Stefanie knew that something was going on between them, but she didn't know what Scorpius meant with the question, so she didn't want him to have bad thoughts about it.

"Because I saw them exchanging looks and glances. They don't argue anymore or call each other by their last name and they have spent a lot of time together, from what my dad told me."

"You're right, they've became friends while you were sleeping,"

"Do you think that Hermione would like to be my stepmother?" he asked.

"Do you like her that much?"

"Yes, and I think my dad likes her too. He seems happier when she is around and I like to see him happy. Do you think there are any chances for them to be together? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want them to be together. It would be awesome!"

"Why don't you ask them? They should be here soon," Stefanie smiled.

In a few minutes, Scorpius finished his breakfast and Hermione entered the room with Draco.

"Hey, Scorpius, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better than ever. Can I go home now?" he asked.

"Well, let me see your file," she said looking at the paper. "Here says that you are discharged from the hospital. Yes, you can go home."

"Hermione, can I ask you a question before I go?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"I… I… No, I don't," she answered a bit confused with the purpose of the question.

"Then why don't you date my father?" he continued.

"Scorpius!" Draco hissed. "I thought I had taught you some manners. Now, go get dressed so we can go."

"But, daddy…" he gave Draco the lost puppy look.

"No buts, Scorpius. Now, do as I said," Draco replied.

Scorpius climbed off of the bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. There was an awkward silence and it was Stefanie who broke it.

"Don't even look at me. He was the one who brought it up in the first place. But you know what? He's not wrong. You two make a lovely couple. Now, if you excuse me, I have to work," she said and left them alone.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know where he got this idea and…" Draco started.

"It's ok. He probably noticed that we got closer and we can't say that it's not true, right?"

"Yeah, look…" he tried to say something but Scorpius got out of the bathroom at the same time.

"I'm ready, dad," he said.

"Good, let's go," Draco said. "Good bye Hermione."

"Good bye Hermione," Scorpius ran and gave her a hug.

"Good bye, dear. Be careful with old boxes ok? I don't want to see you here anymore," Hermione hugged him back.

"Alright," the boy smiled and he left with Draco.

Hermione was going to her practice when Stefanie caught up with her before she could get there.

"So, what would you have answered the boy?" the nurse asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer it."

"I like him a lot and I never had such a relationship. I mean, I love Harry and Ron as my friends, but with Draco I feel different, you know?" Hermione said.  
"Yes, I know. You're in love with him."

"You know what? Maybe I am, but I just couldn't date him, because his son was in the hospital, he was just a bit confused with his feelings."

"I wouldn't count on that, but it's your choice. Anyway, Dr. Collins wants to talk to you. He doesn't seem very happy, actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to her boss's office. She opened the door and he looked up from some papers he was reading.

"Sit down, Dr. Granger. We have to talk," he said seriously.

"Is everything alright, Max?" she asked.

"Please, Dr. Granger, we are on our work place, so I ask you a bit of formality and not to call me by my first name," he replied coldly looking back at his papers.

"You were the one who told me to call you Max," she was confused, but sat down in front of him, like he asked.

"And now I'm telling you not to do it. Do you have any trouble with respecting authority?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I must say that your history on that matter is not very good, especially when you were studying at Hogwarts. From what I've heard, you and your friends haven't spent a year in Hogwarts without breaking one single rule."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Collins," Hermione got up feeling really offended. "But if we hadn't broken all those rules, you and I and this whole hospital wouldn't be here today. We would probably be dead or made slaves by Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Lower your voice, Dr. Granger. I'm still your boss and I ask you to respect me."

"Ok, I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me, _Dr. Collins_?" she replied still angry.

"You're fired," he simply said looking up from the papers.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me. When you leave my office, please gather all your belongings and leave the hospital. I already left your payment on your desk. You may go."

"May I at least ask why?" she was in shock.

"Lack of commitment with your job and hanging around with a patient's father. You don't seem to be focusing on your job for the past two months and that's why. I need someone who is actually interested in doing their job instead of trying to find a boyfriend."

"This is because of Draco? Honestly? And lack of commitment? Are you insane? I gave my heart and my life to all my patients since I began working here. What I do in my personal life is none of your business and it's not damaging my job. If I'm looking for a boyfriend it is my personal matter. It's not fair to fire me just because you like me and I don't like you back, but if that's what you want, don't worry. I'll leave as you wish," Hermione controlled herself not to scream, but she was furious.

"And that's another reason why I'm firing you. You don't recognize authority," he replied.

"Go to hell with your bloody authority!" she finally said and stormed out of the office.

Hermione gathered all her things and before she went home, she passed by the children's wing to say good bye. The children were sad and Stefanie still couldn't believe what had happened, but Hermione assured her that it was fine. She would work it out and she knew that. Hermione had built her reputation. If Max Collins didn't want her in his hospital, there were other people who did. Hermione went home and she spent the rest of the day just watching TV and eating chocolate and popcorn. She was sad and she was allowing herself to have self pity for just a while, because she would really miss her patients. However, as soon as the sadness passed, she wrote a few letters for those who once offered her a job. She was certain that one of them would accept her.

In the next day, Hermione decided to stay in bed for more than a while. She was happy she didn't have to worry, for at least a few days, with work. What really annoyed her was that someone knocked on her door while she was still in bed and she was feeling too lazy to get up and answer it. She wished that the person would just give up and go away, but that didn't happen. So she rolled out of bed in a bad mood. Her hair looked terrible and she was still a bit asleep. She opened the door and saw Draco standing there with a bouquet of red tulips.

"Good morning, sunshine! I see you just woke up," he joked.

"What do you want?" she asked, moody.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she replied and he entered the apartment.

Hermione went to the kitchen to get her coffee and Draco followed.

"These are for you," he said giving her the flowers.

"Thank you, they are very pretty, but why tulips? I thought you were more roses kind of guy," she said putting them on a vase.  
"Red tulips mean true love, Hermione, and I think tulips are way more beautiful than roses because they remind me of you. Roses are common, boring. Tulips have a different kind of beauty, just like you. You're not like everybody else," he said getting closer to her.

"Thank you, that's very sweet," she replied.

"Hermione, I think you can tell what I'm doing here right now, don't you?"

"I have an idea."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm in love with you. You're the most amazing person I got to know. These past two months were tolerable because of you. You saved my son and you gave me hope. You were there for me when I most needed and all this time we spent together I couldn't help but fall for you, for your smile, for your bossy way to say things and for everything else. Will you please be my girlfriend?" he got even nearer to her.  
"Draco… I'm in love for you too, so yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she smiled and kissed him.

He kissed her back and when they let go he couldn't help but smile.

"My life couldn't be better," he said.

"Well, mine could be a bit better, you know. When I was working, people used to tell me to get a boyfriend. Now that I got one, I'm not working anymore."

"Yeah, I heard you were fired. That Collins was a total jerk," Draco replied.

"He was, but let's not talk about him. I'm making breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Actually, no. I woke up a bit earlier than you, but I would be glad to spend the day with you," he said.

"What about Scorpius?" she asked.

"He is at a friend's house, but after you have your breakfast, you and I will pick him up to do something fun," he said.

"I see you had it all planned. How did you know I would say yes?" she asked.

"I told you, Hermione, that you would fall for me, didn't I? I knew you would say yes," he smiled.

"What if I had said no?"

"I would have made you say yes," he replied.

She got near him and put her arms around his neck.

"You know what, I think I love you," she smiled.

"Good, because I love you too," he put his hands around her waist and kissed her.

_A/N: Hey guys, this is almost the end :( I hope you liked the last chapter and by friday I'll publish the epilogue :)_


	16. Epilogue The Wedding

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friends Lu Mezenga, who encouraged me to write it and Stefanie, who was the inspiration for my OC. I own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rolling. Read it, enjoy it and review it! :)_

**Chapter 16: Epilogue – The Wedding**

- Three Months Later –

"Hermione, these clothes itch," Scorpius said while Hermione tied his small tie.

"I know, sweetie, but it's just for today," she replied.

"Do I really have to go?" he complained again.

"Yes, I want the whole family there, so I can show you off," Draco entered the living room.

"Why did you take so long? You're not the bride, Draco," Hermione said.

"Love, has anyone told you how funny you are?" he smirked and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Hermione, Teddy will be there, right? And Victoire?"

"Yes, they will be there and you will be able to play with them and the other kids that will be there too. If you get too bored, you can tell me and we'll leave, but we need to go to the ceremony, at least," Hermione said.

"Let's go, then," Draco said and they apparated at the Burrow.

It was Ron's wedding, finally, and Hermione agreed on going because she still considered him her friend, but she didn't accepted to be a bridesmaid. She wouldn't be the great Hermione Granger if she didn't have her pride. Since she began dating Draco, she barely left his house and her apartment was almost empty. Scorpius was pretty happy to finally have a mother, or at least a stepmother, and Hermione really loved and cared about the boy. Draco couldn't be happier either, he had found love and his son was alive and happy. However, he hadn't proposed to Hermione yet, because he thought it would be too early. But it wouldn't take much longer, he wouldn't be able to help himself. Hermione's letters worked and she got a job at another wizard hospital, which had a much better schedule, she didn't have to work on Sundays and she only had to take one night shift a week, which made Draco pretty happy, so he could spend more time with her and with his son. After a few weeks, Hermione finally took Draco to a lunch at the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to have him there and the others accepted him quite well, except for Ron, of course, but after Mrs. Weasley threatened him with a hex, he tried his best not to argue with Draco. Scorpius became friends with Teddy and Victoire and he loved going to the burrow. When Teddy spent the week with Harry and Ginny, he and Scorpius would always play together with the other kids on the street, even though they had a small difference of age. Ginny's belly started showing and in a few months she would be delivering. She stopped complaining to Hermione about her being single and she was very happy for her friend. Stefanie continued at Dr. Collins's hospital, but she kept in touch with Hermione and a week before the wedding, she told Hermione that her boyfriend, Daniel, had proposed.

At the wedding, the Burrow was all decorated and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were greeting the guests. Hermione, Draco and Scorpius said hello and they went to where the ceremony was going to be held. There were a lot of people there. Most of them were known to them from Hogwarts, the others were probably Alana's friends and to Hermione's surprise even Rita Skeeter was there. Ron was already at the aisle talking to Harry. He never looked so nervous in his entire life.

"Why don't you find a seat? I'll talk to Ron and Harry for a minute and I'll be right back, ok?" Hermione said.

"Sure, I'll get a seat in the back. Weddings are just too damn boring," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded and she headed to Ron and Harry.

"Hello, Hermione. You look beautiful," Harry said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Harry. You're not bad as well. Hey, Ron, how are you feeling?" she replied.

"I'm freaking out. What if she gives up at the last minute? I couldn't take that! And Skeeter will be here to report my misery. Alana is taking too long to come down," Ron said.

"Don't rush things, Ron. There are still guests to arrive and Alana needs to be perfect today. It's her wedding after all," Hermione smiled.

"I remember the day I married Ginny. I was as nervous as him and I tried my best not to show it, but it was one of the happiest days of my life," Harry tried to calm Ron down.

"Where is Ginny by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs with Alana and the other bridesmaids," Harry answered.

"So, Hermione, I see you brought the ferret to my wedding," Ron crossed his arms.

"Look, Ronald, this may be your weeding, but I'll not tolerate you disrespecting Draco and I don't want to ruin this day. He's trying to get along with you and you should do it too," Hermione answered.

"Hey guys, mum said that it will begin in a few minutes, so get ready, ok?" George approached them. "Hello Hermione. You look very beautiful."

"Hey, George. Thank you," she replied and turned to the boys. "I'm going to my seat, but I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you, Ron."

"Thank you, Hermione," he hugged her. "It means a lot to me."

She smiled and found her seat next to Draco. In a few minutes, the ceremony started and everything went fine. In the end, everyone, including Draco and Hermione, congratulated the new couple and the party began. Ginny had managed to get a table with Draco and Hermione, so the kids could be together and she could talk to Hermione as much as she wanted. As soon as Scorpius and the other children finished eating, they left the table to play around. Ginny dragged Hermione out of the table with the excuse of wanting to get more drinks, but she just wanted to talk to Hermione in private.

"So, how are you two doing?" Ginny asked, once they were out of Draco's earshot.

"We are just fine, Ginny. I am happy with him. I just never thought that I would end up with him, of all people. But I'm the one who should be asking how you're doing. How is the baby?"

"We're ok. The sickness stopped, but now I'm on the desires phase. Harry is going crazy with me. I don't mean to drive him nuts, but when the desires come, I just can't stop it. It's stronger than me and Harry wants me to have everything I want. And these days she has been kicking me like crazy. I can barely sleep," Ginny replied.

"She? Do you know already that it'll be a girl?" Hermione asked.

"No, but Harry says that it'll. He wants a girl badly and so do I. I don't think I'll be able to handle three boys plus Harry every single day. I'm not like my mom. So, when is Draco putting a ring on it?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh no, Ginny. Let's not do this all over again. First it was because I had no boyfriend. Now that I have one, you want me married? Come on, give me a break, will you?"

"Ok, but Draco doesn't seem the type that will wait too much."

"You'll have to wait and see. And don't you dare give him any ideas, did you hear me?"

"Yes, sure," Ginny smiled and Harry approached them.

"Hey, dear, the couple waltz is about to start and as bridesmaid and best man we have to dance too. So, let's go," he said.

"Well, good luck for you two," Hermione said and she went back to her table.

"Having a good time, love?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she replied and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied.

Ron and Alana started to dance and the bridesmaids and their pair followed them. Soon, most of the couples were on the dance floor, so Draco got up and reached out his hand to Hermione.

"Will you give me the honor to dance with me?" he asked.

"You must be kidding me, right?" she replied.

"Why? What's wrong with dancing?"

"I don't like to dance."

"You don't like to dance or you don't know how to dance?" he smirked.

"I don't like to dance."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Fine," she got up and took his hand.

They went to the dance floor and a slow song started to play. Draco brought Hermione closer to him and put his hands on her waist. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. So, they danced.

"Hermione, you made me the happiest man on earth," he said.

"You made me the happiest woman in the world too, Draco, but I honestly can't see fun dancing," she said and he smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied and kissed him.

And they danced for more than a while. Hermione actually found fun in dancing and Draco taught her some steps. In the end, they stayed until the wedding was over and when they went home, Hermione was carrying Scorpius who fell asleep of tiredness. Draco looked at her and his son. He couldn't help but to think that she was his savior. She saved his son and she showed him love. From enemies to lovers in a couple of months and it didn't matter who they were before, because from now on they would build their own family. As a matter of fact, none of them thought that all of this would happen, because if you actually think about it, she was truly his last hope.

_A/N: That's it, guys. I hope you like reading this story as much I did while writing. So, leave a review if loved or if you hated it (so I can improve) or even if you thought it was just ok. I__ wanted to thank everybody who read it, reviewed it, added to their favorites and added to their alert list. Thank you very much. Now a bit of advertisement: I'm currently writing a Rose/Scorpius story, so if you like the couple in a week or two I'll start publishing it and you'll can take a look :)_


End file.
